


Torch of Sins

by stormykage



Series: Along the Shady Path [1]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cablepool - Freeform, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormykage/pseuds/stormykage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>現代小鎮AU，所有人都是普通人。<br/>一個叫做內森的神秘律師突然來到變種小鎮的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

+++  
這個鎮的名字唸作密優頓，直接的意思是「變種」，但所有的居民都不過是普通人。真要說這裡有什麼特別的，大概就是鎮很小，大家彼此認識，所以一旦發生了什麼，不出一天的時間就會傳遍整個鎮。

就像今天，就發生了一件大事：有個外地人來到鎮上。他是個高大的男人，雖然臉龐充滿風霜，但並不特別年邁，頭髮倒全白了。他左眼戴著眼罩，西裝左袖也空蕩蕩的。男人沈默寡言，十足神秘。現在他住進了鎮上唯一的旅店：夜行者。

「大家都在猜他是不是哪裡的逃犯，還是革命領袖！但不管是什麼，感覺他都經歷了許多冒險⋯」泰瑞一臉嚮往，吱吱喳喳跟韋德報告著，難得是兩人共處時更多話的那位。男人臉上滿佈的疤痕隨著他的眉毛皺了起來，對著紅髮女孩說：「泰瑞，拜託。你根本還沒見過那老頭，鎮上的傳言就跟我的屁眼一樣不可信，誰知道那傢伙實際長什麼樣？也許只是一個蠢流浪漢罷了。」

「哈！怎麼了？你嫉妒了？」

泰瑞是鎮上薩維爾大學的學生，主修文學，興趣是聲樂。有一頭紅髮，長得非常漂亮。韋德從她高中時就在追求她，每次都被當面拒絕，最後他們決定只當朋友也很好，雖然還是免不了一兩次曖昧暗示。

「我有什麼好嫉妒的！」韋德誇張地瞪大眼，揮手驅趕著不存在的蒼蠅。「這是一種友情保護傘，要是妳對哪個垃圾產生不必要的期待，之後只會更失望。」

「是嗎？」泰瑞揚起一邊眉毛：「那與其在這裡評論別人的傳言，你何不自己去看看他到底是怎樣的人？然後再告訴我是不是有必要期待。」

「樂意至極！小紅，告訴妳， 等我把真相告訴妳時可別哭哭啼啼地拉著我懺悔！」

 

+++

夜行者旅店裡沒什麼人，韋德很輕易就發現他的目標。對方坐在吧檯前無聊地用叉子戳著看著讓人倒盡胃口的培根蛋。

「嗨！韋德。」個子瘦小的旅店老闆科特敏捷地躍到他的面前。  
韋德對著科特張開手：「Bamf！」，他覺得科特就像某種藍色小精靈，可以憑空消失又瞬間出現在另一個地方，伴隨一種Bamf的效果音。

科特大笑，眨眼間又跳回吧檯後方記帳去了。他知道鎮上的人不會無緣無故跑來夜行者旅店，當他們出現時通常原因只有一個，那就是來參觀 _珍奇異獸_ 。

哇喔，韋德得承認，這次鎮上傳言的正確率達百分之八十。他按耐住心中的躁動，大剌剌地拉開男人隔壁的椅子。「我可以坐這裡吧？」  
「當然。」  
「韋德・威爾遜。」韋德伸出一隻手。  
「內森・德斯普林。」 那隻回握的手厚實有力，對方態度有禮但眼神透出一股疲憊。  
「所以，我是今天第幾個搭訕你的人？」  
「第五個。如果你算上旅店老闆跟警察的話。」

韋德竊笑，這傢伙真的如他的長相一樣正經？他支著下巴斜靠著吧台。「聽說你是個律師？」  
「對。」  
「真的？但你看起來真不像律師⋯」韋德笑得很曖昧，內森僅有的一隻眼看起來波瀾不驚。  
「讓我猜⋯你其實是個黑幫份子？特務殺手？因為任務失敗才失去一隻手跟一隻眼？」  
「你是小說家？」內森反問。  
韋德聳肩：「我只是個消防隊員。」內森瞄了眼韋德的紅色花襯衫與白皮鞋。在他還沒開口韋德就像猜到他的疑問似地回答：「好吧，這個鎮上其實不太出什麼火災，所以我平常的工作多半是幫鄰居老太太抓抓貓，偶爾修修水管。」  
「嗯。」對方嚴肅地點點頭，仿佛看不見他全身遍佈的疤痕。  
「嘿，我知道你在想什麼，但這些玩意兒是在我當上消防隊員之前就有了，以前生了場病，但現在全好了。」韋德頓了一下，又神采飛揚地說：「如果你想來場導覽，我可以帶你在鎮上走一圈，變種鎮小到你不用花一天的時間就可以逛完，坐車的話。但這裡小歸小，設施還是一應俱全。 你可以在當地醫院出生，教會受洗，在琴葛雷學校畢業後再去薩維爾大學，畢業後在鎮上任何一個機構工作——把一輩子全耗在這個鬼地方。」

內森詢問地看了他一眼。

「不是我，我高中念一半就被退學了。」  
「那真遺憾。」內森輕聲說，舉起他的水杯喝了一口水。

韋德發現眼前這個男人雖然殘疾卻意外的性感。

「這傢伙穿上緊身衣一定可以殺死一堆女人，跟我。」

內森沒被眼罩覆蓋的那隻眼驚愕地望著他。

「呃喔，我有說這麼大聲嗎？」韋德裝作懊惱地掩了下嘴，但完全沒半點羞愧感。他自己對性這事挺開放的，而且，要是這傢伙真是同性戀的話，泰瑞就會死心了。

「你今晚有什麼行程嗎？我可以帶你去鎮上的酒吧坐坐，你知道科特這邊只有一點爛酒⋯」  
「韋德，去你的！」科特罵道。  
內森露出微笑，像是被逗樂了。「好啊。」

 

+++  
鎮上只有一間小酒館，三兩人坐在裡頭喝著啤酒，氣氛很是愜意。吧台前是個矮個子的壯漢，不修邊幅的黑短髮與鬍渣看起來很粗獷。他銳利地掃了內森一眼：「你是那個外地來的律師？」  
「你好。」內森不冷不熱地打招呼。  
「羅根。」壯漢不悅地悶哼一聲，比了比韋德，對內森說：「如果我是你，我就不會跟這傢伙混在一起，你遲早會因為他惹上麻煩。」

韋德擠到內森身邊坐下。「喔～羅根，老兄弟，還是那副壞脾氣！每種樂子都值得一點小損失⋯」

「你膽敢在我這裡搗亂我一定會把你扔出去。」

「喔～怕怕。」韋德轉頭對內森說：「如果他的拳頭有長爪子鐵定會狠狠刺穿我的內臟。」

「那我相當樂意效勞，威爾遜。」羅根咬牙切齒地將玻璃杯裡灌滿金黃的冒泡啤酒，大步走向其他客人的座位，似乎不想再搭理他們。

內森指出：「你對鎮上每個人都很熟。」  
「嗯哼，這裡每個人彼此都很熟，因為這鎮太他媽的小了。所以——大律師，你打算在這個鎮上待多久？」韋德直盯著男人壯實的胸膛，就算是個結訓的消防隊員恐怕都難有這種胸肌，現在的律師都流行在健身房練大肌肉嗎？

「大約一個禮拜。」  
「那你大概要無聊死了。在這裡待個三天就會膩了。」

內森放下酒杯，對上韋德的眼睛，依然是那張撲克臉。「也許不會。」他的語調透出一絲玩味。

韋德覺得身上有根神經怪異地被挑起，也許內森左眼罩下其實是一隻激光眼？那種比千瓦探照燈還要亮好幾倍，能直接穿透他的身體看到骨髓⋯

羅根還在遠處的角落收空酒杯。

他的嘴總是動得比大腦還要快：「對了，你知道凱蒂・普萊德嗎？她是琴葛雷學校的老師，也是羅根的妹妹——沒有血緣的那種。所以表面上總說是兄妹，但誰知道有沒有在床上——」

 

內森看著一個人影以拋物線的弧度飛出門外。羅根像個重磅摔角選手似的撲到韋德身上揮拳。

「混帳！我要宰了你！」

內森走近纏在一起的兩人。「羅根先生。」

「別插手跟你無關的事，外來者！」

「我只是想說那邊有個女孩站在門邊，是來找你的？」

一個黑髮青少女無聊地倚在門邊看著他們，對眼前景象見怪不怪。

「蘿拉!」羅根尷尬地放開他的受害者，大步走向對方。  
「嗨，羅根。」蘿拉懶散地打了個招呼，好奇地看著內森：「你是那個律師？」  
「對，我叫內森。」  
「蘿拉・金尼。」蘿拉抱著胸酷酷地說，轉身就往屋裡走，羅根向內森點點頭，也離開了。

「那是他養女。看？固執老羅嗯多麼溫油。」韋德口齒不清的說，內森用手帕摀住對方洶湧不止的鼻血，他熟練地處理傷口， 血很快就止住了。

「謝拉，內特。說真的，如果你需要有人帶你逛這個鎮，我可以幫忙。」

內森沒有回應，也沒抱怨新獲得的綽號，但他完好的那隻眼在黑暗中像是帶火炬般的炫目。

改天我得去撥下那塊眼罩，韋德心想。


	2. Chapter 2

+++  
韋德當然會屢行他的承諾，但有個問題——消防局長不肯借消防車給他。

外號鋼人的局長繃著臉一本正經地說：「韋德，你知道我們鎮上幾乎不出火災，真是萬幸——但你想想看，要是有一輛消防車在街區上到處晃的話，一定會為我們的鎮民造成不少困擾，或恐慌⋯」

噢拜託，誰來給他一把槍好讓他打爆自己的腦袋，韋德沮喪地想。一旦鋼人開始訓話就要沒完沒了了，更糟的是內特依約來局裡找他，現在就站在他旁邊。

「你最好少給局裡找麻煩，韋德。」維克多手上抓著一罐啤酒走過，說的像是他從未在值班中打混過似的。

韋德對內特說：「我的同事維克多，外號劍齒虎，是個白痴。」  
維克多向韋德比了個中指。  
內特耐心地聽鋼人囉唆完一長串模範消防員守則後，溫和地道歉：「抱歉造成你們的困擾了。我也有車，可以自己在鎮上逛逛。」  
「不！別在意！德斯普林先生⋯做人就應該守信用，既然威爾遜已經答應你了，我也不會堅持要他今天留守局裡⋯這個鎮上很少有什麼事故發生，放一天假也沒差⋯韋德！你有在聽嗎？」

韋德裝出一副認真聽講的模樣：「聽見啦。現在我們可以走了嗎，長官？」

鋼人無可奈何地搖搖頭，但在他準備下一串牢騷前，韋德就拉著內特走遠了。

 

+++  
內特的車是一輛老舊的銀白色Honda，相對於男人壯碩的體型，這車顯得相當迷你，韋德忍不住笑出來：「一個有著迷人曲線的律師不是應該開Benze嗎？你真的每天都把自己塞進這團廢鐵——等等，也許你根本不是律師？所以才只買得起這種破車？」

「我是律師。」內特不疾不徐地說，絲毫沒被對方的酸言酸語影響，他遞出手上的鑰匙。

「幹嘛？你要讓我開車？」韋德看起來有些驚嚇，沒多少人有信心讓他當握方向盤的那一個。

「這裡是你的地盤，你知道怎麼走最好。」內特平靜地表示，逕自坐上副駕駛座。

韋德翹起嘴角：「很好。我大概不用擔心撞爛後的損失賠償，這輛車的保費鐵定很低。」他將車子從一檔轉到三檔又換到二檔，最後切成手排，很滿足地聽到隔壁終於傳來一聲幽微的嘆息。

事實證明就算是一輛被韋德各種惡整的老車依然有某種堅韌的能力，它平穩流暢地攀過一道陡坡，經過琴葛雷中學，每個變種鎮的小孩——如果毫無意外的話——都將在這裡度過12年的學生生涯。雖然現在不是放學時間，但有兩個穿著中學制服的學生正漫步在圍牆外的人行道上。

「韋德！」其中一個男孩轉頭看見韋德，興奮地招手。他很瘦小，一頭黑短髮，嘴角有一道黑線延伸至顴骨。  
「看看是誰來了？這不是我的小愛哭包埃文嗎？」韋德把車停下來，看著埃文和他的粉色頭同伴跑上前來。

「韋德，這是你新買的車？看起來一點氣勢也沒有！」  
韋德哼了一聲：「你什麼時候在鎮上看過這種破車了？要我去外地買這車再開回鎮上還不如砍掉我的頭。話說回來，你翹課了？」

埃文明顯瑟縮一下，他身邊的粉色頭小子倒是理直氣壯地挺著胸膛：「 不是他的錯，韋德。我今天有點事要處理，埃文自願留下來幫忙，所以才遲到。」

「聽著，昆廷小鬼，我也不是從沒翹過課，但違反校規還拖著你朋友下水的行為，就跟⋯」  
「就跟撞爛別人的車一樣高風險。」內特說。

韋德瞪了隔壁的男人一眼，相較於他的煩躁，兩個小鬼卻興奮地盯著內特看。

埃文問：「韋德！你身邊那位是⋯？」

「對，就是那個『高大神秘兮兮不知道在幹什麼』的律師。」

昆廷一臉失望：「真的？ 我還以為他會長的更嚇人些⋯那件外套裡有沒有藏手榴彈？」

內特搖頭：「抱歉讓你失望了。」

韋德轉過臉故作嚴肅地對昆廷說：「喂！苦艾爾！就算你是埃文的死黨，但要是你害他惹上什麼麻煩的話我不會放過你的。」

「韋德！昆廷才不會害我陷入麻煩。」埃文抗議著。  
「是、是，等他在你的屁股上點火時再說這句話。」韋德伸手揉亂小男孩的黑髮：「現在快滾回學校去！」

兩個學生完全沒有被他的威嚇震懾，嘻嘻哈哈地跑開了。

「兩個小混蛋！」韋德低聲咒罵。  
內特的撲克臉鬆動了一些，幾乎軟化成一個笑容。「你有小孩嗎？」  
韋德翻了翻白眼：「我看起來像是會有的樣子嗎？內特，你沒有像你的外表那麼精明。」他等待對方用更激烈的話語反擊，就像其他鎮民那樣，但內特只是輕哼一聲，沒有發表其他抱怨。

車子行經圓環抵達另一塊街區，來到一座白色小教堂。  
「這是鎮上唯一的教堂，如果你要告解曾在誰的床上尿尿，到這裡就對了。那個在庭院試圖用水把花淹死的是我們的牧師沃倫。他身邊的黑髮妞是貝琪修女，外號靈蝶，因為我們都覺得她能通靈。每次跟她對話我都得確定她是在回應我還是在回應附近的鬼魂。」韋德半認真地講解，混雜事實跟瞎扯。通常他講話不到三分鐘就會被人命令要閉嘴，但內特是個異常認真的聽眾，從不打斷他說話，這讓他講得更起勁了。

「看那邊，那是變種鎮的警局，你絕對不會想被抓進去，警長艾瑞克是個狠角色，光用瞪視就能把犯人嚇死，連審訊手續都省了。還有傳聞說他可以控制金屬，但也有人說他只是穿了件磁鐵衣⋯等等，真的有磁鐵衣這種東西嗎？還有瑞雯，她是局裡最辣的警官但絕對不要去招惹她——喔對了，她哥是薩維爾大學的校長，我們等一下就會經過那邊了。」

「薩維爾？查爾斯·薩維爾？」

「我怎麼不知道那老頭這麼有名？別告訴我你其實是薩維爾的秘密小粉絲，艾瑞克會派人把你綁去拷問一番⋯」

「薩維爾教授是很有名的學者。他的研究對犯罪心理學幫助很多。」

韋德猛地踩下煞車，內特即時伸出右手撐住自己才免於撞上擋風玻璃，他正想問對方搞什麼鬼，他的駕駛卻瞪大眼用一種戲劇化的語調說：「內特，其實你是⋯一個逃亡的檢察官？」

內特平板地回應：「我是個律師。」  
「逃亡的律師！」  
「沒有逃亡，只是律師。」  
「拜託，我們都認識這麼久了，你應該要開始交代你的背景故事了！」  
「我們才認識了兩天。」  
「Gotcha！你承認你想待在我身邊了吧！」

內特揉了揉額心，對韋德跳躍性的思考方式感到頭疼。通常，他能憑著語調跟肢體動作在短時間內推敲出其他人的心理狀態，但對於韋德這些方法通通不適用，他完全沒辦法預測這個男人接下來會做出什麼事。也許⋯當初他就不該找這個人來當掩護，這只會讓他接下來的任務更加艱難。

銀白小車又繞過了兩個街區，經過一棟三層樓的白色建築。

「醫院沒什麼好看的，不過下一個街角會有一間電影院。」韋德漫不經心地說，對著一個過馬路的女人猛按喇叭，對方嚇得跳起來，但等到她發現罪魁禍首是誰後就怒氣沖沖地衝過來。「韋德！你在搞什麼鬼！」  
「嘿！小淘氣！近來如何？」  
「很好，謝謝關心。」小淘氣斥道，接著她注意到內特，剛才的怒火立刻轉為親和的問候：「嗨，你就跟傳聞中一樣神秘⋯我是小淘氣。」  
「你好，我是內森。」內特看了看她身後的建築：「這是你們鎮上唯一一間醫院？」  
「對，這間醫院可是從這個鎮建立以來就設立的，歷史悠久！順道一提，我是這間醫院的治療師之一。」  
「別跟我說你想參觀醫院。」他的駕駛小聲埋怨。

內特輕聲說：「我的舊傷口有點疼，想讓這裡的醫生看一下。」

韋德頓了一下，看了一眼他的左衣袖，最後乾巴巴地說：「⋯⋯好吧。漢克是這裡最好的外科醫生，你有什麼需要就跟他説。我相信醫院不會對外地人敲竹槓的。」

 

+++  
漢克正在替另一個病患做健檢，而內特並不想乾坐著等，因此小淘氣——八成是為了防止韋德搗亂——建議他們一起去參觀她的辦公室。  
那間辦公室位在一條枯燥長廊的盡頭，裡面的擺設也相當單調。韋德無聊地擺弄辦公桌上的燈具，惹的小淘氣抱怨連連。內特檢視起掛在牆上的幾張照片，似乎是歷任治療師的照片。最後一張是個瘦削的男子，戴著一副細框眼睛，上唇有一撇小鬍子。

小淘氣注意到了內特的視線，隨口講解：「那是巴特勒，也是我們醫院以前的治療師⋯呃⋯」她突然停下來，不安地看了韋德一眼。

韋德肩膀微微僵硬了，但表情依然是滿不在乎的：「那是我以前的治療師。」

內特點了點頭，沒有繼續問問題，但他一定暴露出眼神中的好奇了，因為對方又接著說：「精神分裂症。」

「思覺失調症。」小淘氣反射性地更正韋德，但隨即笨拙地補充：「不管怎麼說，那都是十多年的事情了，現在威爾遜沒有幻視跟幻聽，他的行為多半肇因自惡劣的性格，那才是永久性的禍害。」

韋德聳聳肩：「女士，可是我還是常常在床上看到幻想的性感尤物，這是正常的嗎？」他的語調依然誇張輕浮，但內特注意到對方的語速有上升的趨勢。

小淘氣叉著腰不屑地說：「你的春夢內容並不在我的專業範圍裡！再說了⋯當初治療期間你總是擅自停藥，現在你又要告訴我治療無效？」

「嗯⋯」內特說，「我不確定幻肢痛能不能算是一種幻覺，但我也不是守規矩的病患，所以才會繼續吃這種苦頭。」

「啊⋯」小淘氣漲紅了臉：「我不是這個意思！抱歉⋯⋯」

韋德大笑出聲，剛才表現出的緊張感全然消失無蹤：「內特！你也沒有我想像中的那麼無聊嘛！」

雖然對小淘氣感到有些抱歉，但內特難以克制住嘴角的笑意：「我想這打破了你對我的一些偏見了？韋德。」


	3. Chapter 3

+++

永遠別小看變種鎮的謠言傳播速度。

接下來的幾天，除了警長艾瑞克依然警戒地保持距離，全鎮的人都習慣了內特的存在。雖然個性冷淡，但他接受大部份鎮上活動的邀請，就連周日也跟著大家一起上教堂，看沃倫近似狂熱地講解七日創世的故事——這個小鎮只有一個牧師，你也不知道這是不是正確的方式詮釋上帝。

每個人都在談論那個外地來的律師。  
內森律師今年32歲，身高188公分，用廉價古龍水，不愛說話但是相當有禮，可惜的是似乎是同性戀，對女性完全沒有興趣。他常常到鎮外那片森林散步，有時一去就是一整天，顯然是個大自然愛好者。還有，這個外地律師正在跟瘋子消防員韋德熱戀中。

「我聽過最誇張的是說你們在這家餐館的後巷擁吻，要不是被人發現，不然幾乎就要⋯」泰瑞掩住嘴，坐在她對面的韋德翻了個白眼：「妳連這種垃圾傳言也相信？你忘記我當初為什麼要找那個律師了？」  
「記得啊，你說為了防止我迷戀上哪個垃圾所以要幫我探路，結果現在你自己反而陷進去了？」

韋德捏起奶昔上的巧克力豆丟泰瑞。紅髮女孩臉上的笑容消失了。

「停！不要弄了，髒死了！」  
「那妳要承認除了那些垃圾謠言和我出於好心給他做的導覽，我們兩個根本沒什麼狗屁火花。」「喔，是嗎？可你現在的表現就跟當年喜歡我時一模一樣。」泰瑞大笑，看著韋德呆滯的表情，接著放柔語調：「冷靜點，我沒有要嘲笑你的意思。事實上，我認為這是好事，韋德。如果你真的能找到愛情就好了。」  
「不，這完全行不通。」  
「為什麼行不通？」  
韋德的眼神沉了下來，想了好一陣子，才說：「因為他跟妳一點也不像。」

但就算本人再怎麼否認，約會的傳聞還是越滾越大，韋德嚴重懷疑他身邊的人對此貢獻良多，因此他先把維克多痛揍一頓，（對方也回敬他好幾拳，最後他們兩人都被鋼人命令為此寫一篇反省文）接著找羅根打了一架。（那場架結束地相當快速，因為羅根把他扔出酒吧後威脅說要是他敢再進來就要用破酒瓶刺他）雖然韋德攤上的蠢事總是不嫌多，但他依然有些在意那個老繃著臉的律師在聽到這些謠言後的反應——倒也不是擔心對方會發脾氣，大不了再被揍一頓就是了。

 

+++  
今天是星期二，內特在鎮上待的第五天。韋德在夜行者旅店外老遠就看到那個高大的身影。

「嘿，Lover Boy！」韋德擠出一個過度熱情的笑臉：「想必你已經聽過鎮上的熱門話題⋯」  
「關於我們在交往的謠言？科特跟我提了。」內特想了想，又加上一句：「還有警長。」

韋德的表情轉為驚駭。「等等，這一點也不好笑⋯艾瑞克跟你聊八卦？那個兇巴巴警長？你沒認錯人？」  
「確切地說，他只是想透過謠言的真實與否來評估我可能犯罪的程度。」  
「呃，好吧，那聽起來蠻藍歇爾風格的——所以你不是罪犯？」  
「不是。」

韋德竊笑著，領著內特上車。幾分鐘後他們抵達琴葛雷中學的操場。今天是中學部與高中部的聯合運動會，說白了就只是看幾個未成年小鬼踢足球，但排場卻搞的像是國家級的比賽——全鎮的人都來觀賽了。 剛才還是他們話題中心的警長艾瑞克陪著坐電動輪椅的查爾斯・薩維爾教授沿著無障礙坡道前往看台,瑞雯警官已經替他們佔好了座位；靈蝶修女牽著沃倫牧師找座位；科特笑著擠在小淘氣跟漢克中間；劍齒虎一臉枯槁地坐在鋼人旁邊，顯然剛聽完一輪訓話；他們前一排坐著泰瑞跟薩姆，紅髮女孩笑得格外燦爛，還指了指身邊的空位，韋德連忙拖著內特往相反方向走，卻剛好踩中羅根的腳，那個壯碩的酒保憤怒地咒罵，而內特沒來得及在韋德的嘲笑聲中道歉。

球隊進場時內特一眼就認出了埃文，那個韋德特別關照的小男孩。在比賽前，琴葛雷中學的校長，斯科特・薩摩斯上台致詞。內特面無表情地望著台上的演說者，無數個瘋狂念頭瞬間滑過他的腦袋，但沒有一個他願意當場實行。他轉過臉，卻發現韋德正做出說話的口型對嘴模仿斯科特演說，附帶一副無聊死了的表情。他按耐下一股大笑的衝動。

比賽剛開始兩隊還能互相抗衡，但漸漸地埃文那隊陷入劣勢。敵隊前鋒，一位背號23號的黑髮女孩帶著凌厲的氣勢突破一個個防守，最後突破球門。她勝利地轉身看了觀眾席一眼，內特這才注意到那是蘿拉。

韋德大聲罵道：「混帳！這不公平！蘿拉根本是殺人兵器！」  
「威爾遜，你給我閉嘴！」即使在一片喧嘩聲中，羅根還是準確掌握到詆毀他養女的聲音來源。  
「韋德，那只是個鏟球，在足球場上很常見——」內特試圖解釋，但對方已經激動地對著羅根開罵。他按住韋德的肩，準備當羅根衝過來時要如何在狹窄的座位間反擊，卻聽見身後的耳語聲：

「天啊！我的心要碎了！他們真的在一起了？」  
「為什麼是威爾遜！真是太不公平了！」  
「真想看看那套西裝底下是什麼模樣⋯⋯」

內特頓了頓，看在羅根也被鋼人勸回座位的份上，把剛剛環在韋德肩上的手收回來。對方似乎完全沒注意到，還在嘟囔著兩隊實力差距的事，但對於這點內特完全同意，尤其是埃文，因為個子小老是被人撞到地上打滾。

「那個孩子⋯埃文，他有家人嗎？」內特問。  
「有一個養父，克拉斯特，前幾年出意外死了，但靈蝶說他從沒離開那個家。之後陸續有人在晚上看到他們家有個穿白色潛水裝的幽靈到處亂跑⋯還是應該說亂飄？幽靈有腳嗎？」  
「白色潛水裝？」  
「也可能只是白色的情趣內衣。」

內特自忖著這些傳言有多少成分是韋德自己胡編的。

在上半場結束時兩隊都沒有人再進球。中場休息時兩隊的球員各自跑向坐在觀眾席上的家長們。埃文則是氣喘吁吁地衝到韋德前，苦惱地說：「抱歉⋯我都搶不到球⋯⋯」  
「沒關係，你做的很好啦！早知道我今天應該提早來把他們隊的球門打斷⋯」  
埃文笑出聲：「不行！韋德。那是犯規的。」  
「讓空手道社長『X-23』踢足球才是真正的犯規⋯」  
「喂！呆子！ 」昆廷對著埃文大喊：「過來！我們要討論一個操蛋的策略！」他是埃文那隊的隊長，現在完全沒了平時嬉皮笑臉的模樣，一臉鐵青地召集自己的隊員。

「昆廷氣炸了，我們花了很多時間練習。」埃文小聲地說。  
「但既然你們訓練了這麼久，彼此的實力不是早該一清二楚了？盡己所能就好。」  
「謝啦，韋德。」

內特望著埃文衝向球場的背影說：「那孩子很敬愛你。」  
「嘿，我不是他爸，只是他的老大哥，那種，你懂得，非常要好的無血緣兄弟。」  
「無論如何，你對那孩子的影響是好的，你的存在或多或少替補了他失去的親人。」

韋德古怪地看了他一眼。「大概吧。但我也沒有什麼完整的童年——我媽早死，我爸老是不在家，我從不知道他在外面搞什麼鬼，有一天他就再也沒回來了。」  
「我的父親也從不回家，我只聽我媽提過他，才知道有這麼一個人。」  
「啊，看來我們有什麼共通點了。」韋德笑道，越過內特的肩膀對剛回到座位的羅根比中指。

內特彈起身子，正好夾在兩人之間，但不管觀眾席上的紛爭多熱烈，依然不影響場內比賽的進行。

下半場蘿拉又進了一球，比賽最後以二比零結束。埃文那隊的指導老師凱蒂抱著每個孩子又是安慰又是鼓勵。布魯一臉快哭出來的模樣 ， 昆廷則不屑地低語著「操他的足球」。  
相對地，埃文看起來並沒有多沮喪，他告訴韋德：「凱蒂老師說我們表現得很好，等一下要帶我們去吃大餐！」  
「聽起來不賴，喝幾瓶威士忌再大哭一場絕對是克服賽後憂鬱的良方。」  
「我們還不能喝酒啦，韋德。回頭見！」  
「等等。」  
穿花襯衫的男人伸出雙臂用力地摟了埃文一下，隨後故作嚴肅地說：「這不是抱抱，只是一個劇烈的胸撞胸，知道嗎？  
埃文露出微笑：「明天見！」

直到那群小孩都離開後韋德才注意到內特的凝視。

「幹嘛？普莉西亞？你也想要胸撞胸嗎？那我大概會直接飛到對面的球門裡。」  
「你不跟他們一起去嗎？」  
「我看起來像十四歲嗎？」  
「其他孩子的家長都一起去了。我以為⋯你可以繼續跟埃文聊聊。」  
「不了，那小子有朋友可以互相照應。再說，鋼人跟老羅根都會去，我可不想在那種場合把桌上的菜都掃到地上去。你接下來要回旅店嗎？」  
「我正要——」內特突然閉上了嘴，警戒地望著韋德的後方。韋德轉身，看到琴葛雷學校的校長斯科特獨自朝他們走過來。他擺出一張崇拜的臉：「喔喔喔！看看這是誰來了？這不是我們最偉大的校長嗎？你剛剛的演講真是太精彩了！我都快哭出來了——」  
「閉嘴，威爾遜。我只是來向訪客打個招呼。」斯科特面無表情地說，他轉向內特，露出一個客套的笑容。「歡迎多來琴葛雷學校逛逛，我們這裡小歸小，但是人才輩出。」他伸出手，但內特沒有任何反應，他只好將手收回來：「你跟傳聞中的有些不同。」  
「你也是。」內特淡淡地說。

韋德眨了眨眼。斯科特一直以來都是個混球。但是內特⋯雖然平時他的情緒起伏很難察覺，但基本上他對每個人都彬彬有禮。這是第一次韋德可以感覺對方明顯的敵意。  
但韋德向來都是惹麻煩的那一個，他才不當和事佬。

「呃，兩位？如果你們要打架的話，先等我去買個爆米花再打。還有我的手機快沒電了，不能幫你們錄影上傳youtube⋯⋯」

兩人在韋德的嘮叨聲中僵持了幾秒，最後斯科特選擇退讓：「不管如何，希望你在鎮上玩得愉快。也最好別惹任何麻煩。」在說最後一句時他瞥了韋德一眼，接著快步離去。

內特慢慢地坐到階梯上，緊鎖著眉，右手握住了左邊的空衣袖。

「要不是知道這是你第一次在鎮上見到斯科特，我還會以為你昨晚偷偷溜進校長室撕爛了所有的黃色書刊⋯你有嗎？」

內特沒有回答，但右手的指關節因為過度用力而泛白。

「呃——老兄，說真的，你沒事嗎？你看起來一副便秘的模樣——我知道了！一定是斯科特在玩小草人！天知道那個小心眼校長在他辦公室裡藏了幾種巫毒材料——我叫漢克過來幫你看看？」  
「不。」  
「那我載你回旅店？」  
男人固執地抓緊左衣袖，咬牙說：「不。」

韋德想起內特總愛去的森林，他自己很討厭那裡，那些茂密的樹叢總給他一種陰森的感覺，把一個虛弱的人扔進去是個很糟的主意，要是那傢伙死在那裡怎麼辦？他才不要莫名其妙背上一條謀殺罪。最後他伸手扶著對方走向自己的車。

「內特，你自己選了最糟糕的一個選項。我家從來就不是適合養傷的地方。」

＋＋＋  
到了韋德家，內特去了浴室，而韋德則試圖在廚房弄點什麼東西吃。他踢開地上成疊的披薩盒，從幾乎空無一物的冰箱裡翻出一盒牛奶聞了聞——有股淡淡的酸味。媽的。所以說比外表愚蠢的內森・德斯普林為什麼要選這個爛地方養傷？他最後終於在櫥櫃翻出一包沒過期的義大利麵條和一罐醃墨西哥辣椒＊。如果對方敢抱怨味道的話韋德就要把整盤麵砸在他臉上。

浴室的門開了。韋德終於看到內特拿下眼罩的樣子，他的左眼根本沒有激光，只是個無趣的黑窟窿。韋德的襯衫穿在他身上整整小了一號，連扣子都只能勉強扣上兩顆。

「老天，你看起來簡直就像悲慘世界裡的安・海瑟薇＊！」  
內特安靜地接過盤子，跟著韋德坐到客廳的沙發上。韋德胡亂地按著遙控器，調到電影台。

「你都不看電影嗎？」  
「我的工作常要在不同地方跑來跑去，沒辦法抽時間看。」  
「嗯⋯你那台破車看起來的確負荷不了車上電視。」

電視螢幕裡正在上演一部科幻設定的喜劇，主角因為翻譯器故障，難以跟包圍他的外星人溝通而陷入危機。

「我會說七種語言。」 韋德說：「如果你把髒話算進去的話就有十種了。」  
「我會英文跟法文，另外因為我曾經在巴爾幹半島從軍，所以會說一種當地方言。」  
「哈！我就說你一定不是律師吧！」  
「那是在我成為律師之前。」

「隨便拉，所以你的真實身份是拯救世界的美國隊長？拜託，別告訴我說你連美國隊長也沒聽過，如果真是這樣你的人生就太無趣了。」

「嗯，不。」內特看著韋德的表情感到有趣。「我是說，我不是電影裡的那種英雄。我的小隊在戰場上全部犧牲，只有我自己活下來，被敵方俘虜。」  
「你的手⋯？」  
「不是，我的左手跟左眼在參戰前就是這樣了。」

韋德張著嘴一開一合卻說不出話來， 他自己也有不想跟對方分享的秘密，所以如果內特不想繼續談這件事他完全可以理解。但正當他準備轉換話題時，內特又開口了。  
「在俘虜期間，我跟敵軍首腦有了幾次對談。不是為了情報的審訊或是羞辱，就只是單純的談話。我們對這個世界有著完全不同的理解，但他想讓我當他的部將。後來⋯聯合國的盟軍攻了進來，我趁亂逃走，被友軍救了出去。但就算離開了戰場，他依然像個鬼影一樣纏著我的生活。那是⋯我這一生的宿敵。」

「就像羈絆？」 韋德一說出口就後悔了。笨嘴！  
「對，但不是帶有浪漫元素的那種羈絆，更像是仇恨與憤怒的集合。」  
「呃，如果你的生命中就只有這種復仇大戲要演的話，不是太可悲了嗎？我是說，這聽起來太老套也很無聊，票房跟影評分數都墊底那種。」

內特哼了一聲：「我來這個鎮時完全沒想過要開始一段關係。」  
「 太遲了，現在我們倆的緋聞傳的鎮上漫天飛——話說回來，你的手好點了嗎？」  
「好多了，謝謝你。」不知是有意還是無意識的，內特身體微微傾斜靠向韋德。

韋德感到心跳加速，一定是那些垃圾謠言的錯。這男人不像泰瑞那樣開朗又溫柔，只是個過於嚴肅，固執又壞脾氣的麻煩鬼。

但他也沒想到去推開。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *墨西哥辣椒：Jalapeno  
> *安・海瑟薇：Anne ・Hathaway,美國女演員，在電影版《悲慘世界》裡飾演一名悲苦的風塵女子


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章有強烈語言，些微精神疾病的描寫

+++

「X教授！」丹妮・月星率先衝進辦公室，查爾斯張開手，讓那個夏安族女孩擁抱他。  
  
「啊，看看你們，都長大了。」查爾斯欣慰地看著站在他前面的青年們，一一接受他們的擁抱。丹妮他們不是薩維爾大學第一屆畢業生，卻是第一屆從琴葛雷學校升學至薩維爾大學畢業的學生。現在她們一起在紐約合租公寓。道格甚至已經跳級申請上哈佛的語言學博士班。  
  
「教授，外面有個人在等你」道格說。  
查爾斯泛起一個微笑，他的猜想裡有兩個可能人選：「喔？他身上有戴警徽嗎？」    
阿瑪拉咯咯笑著：「不，是那個外地律師！」  
「既然如此，我們可不能讓客人等太久，對吧？孩子。」  
  
等那群年輕人笑鬧地離開校長室後，那個律師才走進來。查爾斯注意到對方走路時的挺直背脊——這男人曾經從過軍。艾瑞克總是對外地人過份緊張，認為他們未暴露出來的一面醜陋不堪，但查爾斯仍願意相信人性存有基本善意。  
  
「久仰了，薩維爾教授。我一直很欣賞您的著作。」  
「請坐，內森先生，有什麼我可以幫忙的嗎？」  
  
那個銀髮男人端正地坐到他的辦公桌對面。「我想知道這個鎮上的一些往事。」  
「那我恐怕不是最適合的人選，你可以去請教奧蘿洛，她是我們的歷史系教授。」  
內森搖搖頭：「但你擅長思考難題，X教授。」  
「這我可不能否認了。」查爾斯笑出聲：「那麼，你難解的問題是什麼？」  
「教授，您聽過一首歌謠嗎？重生的王與他四個追隨者。」  
「嗯⋯變種鎮的一首老歌，源自一個更早之前居住於此的少數民族。那支民族已經絕跡了，但森林裡還是可以找到他們的古祭壇。」  
「是的。」內森從公事包裡拿出一個公文夾。「大部份的人認為這只是傳說故事，但有人並不這麼想。」  
  
幾分鐘之後。  
查爾斯望著文件上的照片沈吟著：「鎮上唯一有這個姓氏的只有埃文。但究竟是否有關聯還很難下定論。而且這⋯抱歉，這聽起來太不真實了。」  
  
  
「我知道。」內特面無表情地說。  
「別擔心，內森，就算鎮上真的出了什麼狀況，變種鎮的每個人都會團結在一起面對。」  
「那就好。謝謝您，教授。」  
查爾斯揚起一邊眉毛：「我有幫到你什麼忙嗎？」  
「人稱讀心大師的X教授應該清楚我正在想什麼。」  
「我可以評估你在想什麼，但我並不能真的讀心。這點小技巧你應該也明白。」  
「是。」內特承認：「而我的觀察告訴我，您願意相信我，這就幫了我很多。」  
「而你的表現也告訴我，你信任我。」  
  
兩人對視了一秒，接著一起笑出聲。  
  
「雖然我真心希望你說的只是訛傳，但也希望你可以找到答案。」X教授露出微笑，意味深長地補了一句：「還有，歡迎回到變種鎮。」  
「謝謝您。」  
  
+++  
內森剛走出大學門口，就迎面遇上泰瑞。紅髮女孩一臉看到救星的模樣。  
  
「泰瑞？」  
「內森？太好了你在這裡！也許你該去看看韋德！他好像又惹麻煩了⋯」  
「發生什麼事？」  
「韋德與劍齒虎在街上打了起來，結果被送到警局去了。」  
「他們被拘留了？」  
「我不知道，我是來學校的路上聽人說的⋯拜託了，內森，幫我去看看他⋯」泰瑞看了眼手錶：「抱歉，我快遲到了，先走了！」  
  
內森思考了一下，轉身去開車。警局位在與大學相反方向的街區，他小心地將車子停在合法範圍，走進警局。  
  
第一個注意到他的人是瑞雯。「嘿，律師。你是來幫誰辯護的嗎？」  
「我聽說韋德跟劍齒虎在這裡。」  
「他們已經離開了，艾瑞克把他們訓了一頓，現在大概躲回消防局舔傷口了。」瑞雯的眼神中有種很明顯的同情意味。內特暗想他們交往的謠言究竟變形到了什麼程度。  
  
  
+++  
內特跑了一趟消防局，鋼人不知為什麼不在局裡，兩個當事人正在進行熱烈討論，沒有注意到他。  
「總之，絕對不要相信你自己的記憶，白痴。」  
「就算我的記憶是一團屎，你當年一定在我的療程裡動了手腳！」他聽到韋德氣呼呼地說。  
「我說不要相信你的腦袋！我沒動任何手腳，當年的我根本不想接近不穩定的精神病患。」  
  
韋德抓起桌上的空啤酒罐扔劍齒虎，但對方輕鬆地躲開，內特在鋁罐砸到臉上前伸手接住了它。  
  
「接得好！」劍齒虎說。韋德震驚地瞪著內特，像是剛剛才看到他一樣。  
「發生什麼事了？我聽說你們因為打架被逮捕。」內特將鋁罐放回桌上。  
  
兩個消防隊員互相交換了一個眼神。  
  
「沒什麼，只是一點小誤會。」維克多沙啞地說。  
內特盯著韋德看，但對方閃躲他的眼神。「你來這裡幹嘛？」  
「我⋯」內特頓了一下，最後決定省略泰瑞的部分：「我只是來看你過得如何。」  
劍齒虎一臉玩味的看著他們。他已經不想管之後緋聞又會傳成什麼樣子了。  
韋德的臉開始漲紅，但他很快別開了臉：「很好，我確定你那一隻眼睛已經看夠了，現在快滾蛋！」  
  
鋼人的聲音從門外傳來：「你們兩個！別再打混了！小淘氣家裡的水管漏水了，誰去修理一下！」  
「馬上來，長官！」韋德彈起身，以驚人的速度衝出門，途中還明顯故意地將那只空酒罐掃向內森。那個酒罐刷過內森空蕩的左袖落在地板上，發出空洞的匡噹聲。  
  
「嘿，律師，你跟情人吵架了？」劍齒虎說。  
內特忽視對方的嘲諷，問：「你們為什麼打起來？」  
「喝酒誤事。」維克多模糊地說，又抓起桌上另一罐啤酒。  
  
「你跟韋德認識很久了吧？」內特漫不經心地問，輕輕關上辦公室的門，帶上門鎖。  
「差不多也有十年了⋯我們以前是同學，現在是同事⋯哼！好個孽緣！」  
「韋德以前曾經接受過治療。」  
「對，但你也看得出來治療根本沒什麼屁用。那傢伙的腦袋還是混亂的像一個馬蜂窩。」  
「維克多，你知道韋德在治療期間發生什麼事嗎？」  
「你幹嘛要知道這個，又不是什麼愉快的事——」銀髮男人突然一個箭步衝上前，強壯的右手緊掐維克多的脖頸，消防員的椅子因為突來的衝擊而傾倒，內森熟練地壓制住男人，右手還是緊箍著對方的頸部。  
「你⋯幹嘛⋯嗚⋯放⋯放開！」  
「不要浪費我的時間。把你知道的事情說出來，不然我不保障會幹出什麼事。」內特低沈地說。  
維克多的胸膛艱難地起伏。內特放開手，對方倒在地上喘氣：「不⋯我不能說⋯⋯」  
「我會讓你的手這輩子再也沒辦法正常使用。」  
「不！不要！」劍齒虎顫抖地看著眼前高大的身影。「是我⋯我做了錯事！我讓他做了錯事⋯」他咳嗆幾聲。「不⋯拜託⋯」  
  
內特拿起桌上那罐灑了一半的啤酒推到對方面前：「冷靜點，喝些酒，這樣你會感覺好一點。」  
劍齒虎瞪大眼，乾笑著：「呵呵⋯⋯你跟他那時說的話一模一樣。」  
「誰？」  
「巴特勒，那個TMD心理治療師。他根本⋯沒把病患當人看，只把他們當小白鼠⋯不！」維克多掩住臉：「別再逼我說了⋯求求你⋯」  
門外傳來鋼人的聲音。「嘿！這門怎麼打不開！」  
  
內特在劍齒虎的耳邊輕聲說：「記得，維克多，這些話只有你我知道。」接著快步上前開門，同時換上一張真誠的臉：「抱歉，這門鎖上了嗎？我沒注意到。」  
「沒關係，劍齒虎呢？」  
「地上。他好像醉了，我試圖叫醒他⋯」  
  
消防局長走向倒在地上的男人：「劍齒虎！你這個大白癡！ 盲眼艾爾家的小貓又困在屋頂上了，你卻還在喝酒？我說過一個優良消防員的守則是什麼？」  
  
+++  
消防局的插曲並沒有打斷內森的計劃，他有更重要的任務。  
在走進森林前他遇上科特，那個旅店老闆正認真地修剪花叢，一看到他就露出大大的微笑。內森點了點頭，繼續他的行程。  
  
X教授建議他在古祭壇設一個妨礙陷阱，如果那個人真的要進行「儀式」就能乘機抓住他。內森更傾向直接出擊，但經過這麼多天的搜索，那個人還是毫無蹤影。那人能藏在哪裡？如果不在鎮外的森林，就只能躲在鎮裡——在這種小鎮裡躲藏數天卻不被任何人發現？  
如果那個人真的死了——如果這一切都只是他自己的幻想呢？  
他想起那個外號鍛造者的工程師得知他要去變種鎮找線索時的激動反應。  
  
「你瘋了！鎖鏈！只是傳聞他還活著你就去相信一個鄉野傳說，人死不能復生！戰爭已經結束了！你不能老是拖著過去不放⋯」  
  
他真的太執著過去了嗎？在被俘虜時期，那男人曾這麼告訴他，如果他去當自己的下屬，代號可以叫作戰爭。  
他聞到乾燥空氣裡的腐臭味，死去的小隊員睜著混濁的眼珠望著他。  
當內森回過神時，天色已經暗了，祭壇附近的樹叢成為一塊塊散亂的鬼影 ，一如戰區的衣冠塚。  
  
怪異地是他竟然在這種時候想起了韋德。  
對方得意洋洋地亂搞他的車，還做了比戰地備糧還難吃的食物，但他竟因此⋯感到有些滿足。  
他沒必要去管韋德・威爾遜混亂的精神病史 ，那只是一個可以為他行為打掩護、對他抱有好感的瘋子，跟他現在的任務相比根本微不足道，根本不足以與他的宿敵相提並論。  
內森揉了揉額心。  
今天上午韋德的反常表現，那份驚慌之下還有別的東西。  
  
+++  
酒吧的昏黃燈火是這個街區唯一最強的光源。兩個喝得爛醉的人與他擦身而過。 「喲！性感律師！」其中一人朝他比了一個性暗示的手勢，嬉笑的跑開了。  
  
「只有你來?」內森進門時，羅根皮笑肉不笑地說。「還是那個白癡躲在哪裡準備跳出來？」  
「沒有，只有我。」  
櫃檯的電話響了。「等我一下。」  
在酒保接電話時，內特環顧了下四周。雖然還沒到歇業時段，但酒吧已經空無一人。  
羅根放下話筒：「蘿拉說要在朋友家過夜⋯睡衣派對，現在的小孩喜歡玩這個，我那個年代還沒有這麼流行——喝什麼？」  
內森對上他的眼睛。「我想知道韋德以前在治療期間發生什麼事。」  
羅根沈默下來，最後沉聲說：「我一直認為鎮上的謠言都是狗屎，但⋯你跟威爾遜不會真的有什麼吧？」  
內特搖頭。「只是朋友。」  
「朋友⋯」那個壯漢悶哼一聲，兇狠地露出牙齒：「律師，當心，你可能哪天連僅有的這隻手都會失去了⋯」  
「我知道你不信任我。」內特沒有移開視線：「我可能真的如你所想的只是個說謊的混帳。但我還是得說，我想幫助他，我得知道他過去發生了什麼事。」  
「為什麼找我？」  
「不然我還能找誰？」  
他們就這樣對峙了幾秒。那個酒保憤恨地噴了一口氣。  
「啤酒？」  
「好。」  
「最好別在韋德前說這件事。」羅根邊打開瓶蓋邊咕噥著。「韋德以前的治療師巴特勒是個噁心的混蛋⋯我懷疑他的證照根本是偽造品。十幾年前他搞出那件悲劇後就逃走了——最好永遠別回來，不然我會親手宰了他。」  
「他做了什麼？」  
「他放火燒掉韋德的家，把韋德的父親燒死了。這大概是為什麼那笨蛋後來決定要當消防員。」  
  
  
+++  
小鎮裡的店家都打烊了，街道只剩零星的住家燈火。內森走得很慢，他的影子間或映在亮光間或融進黑暗。抵達那間屋子時，他猶豫了。  
他不用這麼做。他大可維持這個狀態直到事情結束，默默離開，結束這場鬧劇。  
但他還沒來得及移動腳步時門就開了。韋德充滿興味的看著他，一身hello kitty睡袍。  
  
「嗨！大個子。聽科特說你又跑去森林郊遊，還以為你走失了呢！」  
「抱歉。」  
「沒什麼，我又不是你的保姆還是啥的——你甚至沒付我薪水！」  
  
韋德的語速還是稍微比平常快速些，內特想著，沈默地跟著對方進屋，看韋德自顧自地進廚房想倒一杯水卻找不到乾淨的杯子，將碗櫥弄的乒乓響。  
  
「如果我用別的方式償還呢？」他問道。  
「什麼？」韋德停下手邊的動作，疑惑地回望他。  
「我說，你為我做的這些，我不能付你錢，那如果用別的方式回報呢？」  
  
滿身傷疤的男人轉過身咧嘴笑了一下。「嘿，雖然我很樂意跟這個漂亮的屁股來一發——但就算外面傳的亂七八糟，不代表我們一定要順他們的意，OK？」他碎唸著，默默往後退開，但內特搶先抓住他的手腕。  
「媽的！你在幹什——」  
內特將韋德拉進他的懷裡，然後就僅僅是摟著，對方的身子逐漸放鬆下來。  
「我不知道你這麼想要胸撞胸，普莉西雅。」韋德低聲說，偷偷伸手捏了一把他的胸膛，手感真好。「閉嘴幾秒鐘。韋德。」  
「啊？」  
內特的右手還環著他的腰，要是有左手八成會放在他的屁股上，韋德胡亂想著，但接著他的嘴突然被什麼柔軟的東西覆蓋。沒想到一個有著硬梆梆下巴的壯漢的嘴唇這麼柔軟——不！等等!這一切太不真實了，難道他被吸進三級gay片的螢幕裡了？他家可沒有gay片的光碟啊？  
  
「內特，你確定你沒有被人下什麼藥？我曾在一些中國小說讀到一種可以讓人瞬間硬起來的神奇藥粉⋯」  
在內特終於放開他的嘴唇時韋德問道，但對方只是垂下頭將臉貼在他的頸窩。  
  
「我很遺憾。」  
「那是什麼意思？」  
「不管以前經歷過什麼，那都不是你的錯。」  
韋德頓了一下，原本溜到嘴邊的黃色笑話瞬間結成冰錐滑回胃裡。  
「你到底TMD想說什麼？」  
「你知道我在說什麼，韋德。我們是同一類人。不管多少人說那不是我們的錯，還是不停地在為過去贖罪⋯」  
  
韋德用力推開那個男人。內特不再說話，只是用沒瞎的眼睛望著他。  
  
「操，內特，我不管你在外面聽到了什麼，就算你在戰場上害死一堆人，還是會被當成英雄。但我？我只是命運製造的不良品，賣不出去也不會有機會進原廠修理。現在TMD滾出我家！」  
  
那隻眼睛裡的有個東西刺痛了韋德，某種堅定到令人想吐的信念。  
  
內特走後，韋德將所有的杯子全掃到地上，灰白的陶瓷碎片像爛掉的骨頭散落一地。他原本想打電話騷擾泰瑞，但最後還是作罷。喉嚨發乾，想喝點什麼——哪個白癡會把自己家的杯子全打碎的？  
  
  
+++  
「我已經關門⋯」羅根罵到一半，看到韋德的臉就突然閉上嘴，開門讓他進去。  
真稀奇，羅根在生氣，卻沒有揍他。羅根生氣就會揍人，而羅根會生氣都是因為看到他，而現在羅根看到他，也在生氣，卻不揍他。  
真稀奇。  
  
「拿去。」那個酒保將一個酒杯推向韋德，韋德也不管那裡面到底是什麼，直接一飲而盡，辛辣的酒精瞬間刺痛喉嚨。他不停喝，對方也不停替他倒酒。在他清空兩個威士忌酒瓶後，那個酒保開口了：「真浪費⋯那可是2000年份⋯」  
羅根似乎還說了些什麼別的，但他一句也聽不清，大概是矮人國的方言⋯話嘮的多毛矮子可一點也不討喜⋯⋯  
  
_他的夢境中充滿紅色與黃色的火光。_  
_在光影中他看到巴特勒，那個男人的鬍子變長變白了，搖搖晃晃地像個傻瓜鄧不利多。_  
_「韋德，韋德。讓我告訴你，那條街上左邊數過來第三棟房子裡住著一個超級大壞蛋！他非常、非常邪惡！我們不能讓他在鎮上為非作歹，對吧？你一直是個好孩子，能幫我一個忙嗎？」_  
_火光很亮。_  
_他站在一個熟悉的客廳裡，手上拿著一根火柴。_  
_到處都是燃燒的聲音，震盪他的耳膜。_  
  
韋德顫抖著睜開眼睛，他還在吧台的位子上，只是身上多了一條毯子，  
店裡空無一人。媽的，羅根真的認為他不敢偷收銀台的錢嗎？  
韋德抬頭看了眼牆上的時鐘，凌晨三點半，天應該是黑的，但外面卻充滿亮光，一根根火炬在窗外晃動，扭曲的人影在玻璃窗上來來回回，很吵，到處都是哭聲、呼喊聲——  
他摀住自己的耳朵。  
  
操他的藥物治療，操他的談話治療，操他的記憶錯亂，操他的操他的操他的操他的操他的操他的操他的操他的操他的操他的操他的——  
  
「韋德！」  
其中一個人影變成了站在他面前的羅根。  
「你沒事嗎？」  
  
韋德摸了摸羅根伸出的手。毛茸茸的。嗯，不是幻覺。但他的腦袋還是感覺像個破舊的洗衣機，一邊旋轉還不停漏水。  
  
「可以給我來一杯嗎？」  
羅根遞來一杯水。韋德鄙疑地瞪了他一眼，但還是喝掉那杯水。  
  
「聽著，小子。」羅根沙啞地說：「艾瑞克本來強制要你到場，我說你身體不舒服擋了回去⋯但現在我要你認真回想一下，昨晚律師有去你家嗎？」  
「去TMD八卦，他只在我那裡待了不到一小時，我們連衣服也沒脫。」  
「不，聽我說，韋德⋯」矮壯的男人深吸了一口氣，像是在斟酌該用什麼字詞。「梅迪遜一家四口被謀殺了，律師的刀被發現在現場，現在正被拘留。」  
  
韋德感覺耳邊傳來嗡嗡聲，這太不真實了。內特是殺人犯聽起來很不可能——當然，他以前是軍人，一定殺過人——但內森・德斯普林不是那種會犯下謀殺的人——不過誰知道？往往最不可能的選項才是最可能的結果。  
  
「呃⋯好吧，知道了。」韋德不耐煩地擺擺手，搖晃地站起身：「如果沒別的事的話我想回家了。看一集希區考克*或海綿寶寶⋯」  
  
「不⋯還有⋯」羅根變得比剛才更躊躇了，那樣子看著真讓人煩躁。「兩個孩子⋯埃文跟昆廷失蹤了，警方已經出動搜查。」  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *希區考克（Hitchcock):美國著名驚悚片導演，名作有《驚魂記》跟《鳥》。


	5. Chapter 5

+++  
「這件外套對你來說太長了⋯你確定要拿那隻獵槍？你在玩什麼生存遊戲嗎？」  
「威爾遜！閉嘴！」羅根壓抑下往對方臉部揮拳的衝動，吼道：「你TMD的為什麼還不滾回你家？放下我的槍！」  
對方憤憤不平地丟下那只手槍：「我幹嘛回家？我也是搜救隊的一員！我絕對可以分辨埃文跟野鹿的腳印！」  
「韋德，現在情況有兩種可能，那兩個孩子可能只是自己躲起來——這是最好的情況，但可能性很低——另一種就是真的遭人綁架⋯但不管是哪一種，苦艾爾一定會想出辦法讓他們自己脫險⋯他是我最優秀的學生。」  
「的確超優秀，」韋德小聲抱怨：「駭進全校電腦發布人人敬愛的豪利特老師的合成裸照⋯他也送了我一份。」

羅根的面部表情抽動了一下，但隨即又緊皺眉頭：「總之，我一定會找到他們，不管要付出什麼代價⋯至於你，給我好好待在家裡，別想做什麼蠢事，一有新消息我會馬上通知你。」

「可是我要怎麼分辨我做的哪些事情算是蠢事？對你來說我做的所有事情都叫蠢事。」

對方悶哼一聲，突然衝上前揪住韋德的領子，將他一腳踹出門。天知道一個矮子哪來這麼大的力氣，但不怎麼疼，真的。韋德慢慢地走回家，一邊想著鎮上哪裡可以存放兩個中學生。  
埃文是個好孩子，一定是苦艾爾又惹出什麼麻煩——說到那個泡泡糖頭小鬼，他早該看管一下了， 就算要把埃文拐上床至少也得跟他說一聲——不，他絕對不是埃文的老爹，只是他想嘗試散布一下未成年黃色八卦。

他在下一個街角差點撞上科特。那個皮膚黝黑的旅店老闆正在跟泰瑞討論那件謀殺案。

「雖然現場找到屬於律師的兇刀，但沒有指紋，也不一定是律師做的⋯」  
「但也有很多方式可以清除指紋。科特⋯你不是說他這幾天都不在旅館嗎？」  
「對啊，他總在鎮外那片森林晃⋯聽說他被抓的時候也在森林邊緣，如果那兩個孩子是他綁架的，估計也會藏在那裡。」  
「等警長審訊結果出來後⋯韋、韋德？」

兩個人看向韋德的眼神都滿是歉疚，那感覺就像砸了他一臉過期的奶油派。韋德抹了抹臉頰，裝作不以為意地打招呼。「嗨，近來可好？」  
泰瑞試圖露出一個微笑，緊張地絞扭手指。「韋德，呃，我們⋯」  
「正在討論外地來的殺人魔？」  
「⋯抱歉。」泰瑞抖了一下，迴避他的眼神。  
「幹嘛道歉？妳把垃圾偷倒進我的洗衣機了？」  
「不是⋯只是⋯⋯」紅髮女孩臉色發白，科特大膽地接著說：「韋德，關於內森先生⋯我們很遺憾。」  
韋德感到一種噁心感在胃部累積——很想砸爛什麼東西，就像十年前他燒傷住院期間每個人都要探望一回那樣。但他手上什麼也沒帶，所以他只是撞開兩人，悶聲說：「可以滾開嗎？我現在要回家。」  
「韋德！如果你需要任何幫助⋯」泰瑞在他身後大喊。  
他敷衍地擺了擺手，連頭也懶得回，決定回到家就要把第一眼看到的東西摔爛。

 

++++  
他進門後第一眼看到的是茶几上的手機，摔在地上後螢幕整個裂開，碎出好幾個缺口。這樣他是不是就沒辦法打電話了？算了，去他的。羅根總會找到辦法聯繫他。他翻出一罐不知哪來的蕃茄罐頭丟到微波爐裡加熱，跳上沙發準開電視，漫無目的地切換頻道。

牙膏廣告裡的人臉笑得一臉傻氣—— 探索頻道的森林探險家正講解如何在營地製作防熊絆網——賓尼兔*繞著樹跑來跑去，把獵人耍得團團轉——新聞台主播臉上有一顆很像鼻屎的痣⋯⋯

隱約地，他在電視螢幕看見父親的臉。父親很少回家，有時隔一天，有時隔了五天，但每次進門時身上都帶著酒氣。那老頭是個失敗的父親，但他也是個失敗的兒子，從未達到對方的期待。  
他想起內特明亮的眼神。那個想拯救一切的白痴現在被當成殺人犯抓起來。

微波爐發出一聲巨響，把他嚇了一跳。打開微波爐，紅色湯汁噴濺得到處都是。  
「幹！」韋德咒罵一聲，放下湯碗，衝進儲藏室摸索。

 

++++  
薩維爾教授驅動電動輪椅前往警局。  
一路上，他安撫了幾個驚恐的鎮民。許多人加入搜索隊前往森林，其他人則聚在一起哀悼死者。  
天已經亮了，但他們還是找不到方向。

「警長在他的辦公室嗎？」他詢問守在門邊的艾力克斯・薩摩斯。  
「是啊，別擔心，教授，」那個健壯員警答道：「我們已經逮到兇手，只要警長再偵訊幾次，那兩個孩子的下落也遲早會知道的。」

啊，從艾力克斯的反應來看，他的憂慮已經完整寫在臉上了。查爾斯到了警長辦公室，敲了敲半掩的門，在得不到回應後逕自開門進去。  
藍歇爾警長正坐在辦公桌前審視文件，緊繃的身體透露著壓抑的怒火。

「我的朋友。」查爾斯操控著輪椅滑到對方身邊。「我聽說現場沒有任何指紋跟足跡，只能確定兇器。」  
「看來你已經準備要為他辯護了？」警長抬起頭，眼神凌厲地掃過查爾斯。「他一個字也不肯說。六個鎮民因他陷入危險。現在你要說服我說這個外地人毫無惡意？」

查爾斯嘆了口氣。「不，我只是來通知幾件事。在兇殺案發生前，內森曾經來找過我談話。他提過一個可能跑到鎮上的危險人物⋯恩・薩巴努爾，外號天啟，因為在不同國家引發內戰與恐怖行動而遭到通緝的國際戰犯。」  
「我知道這人，在官方紀錄上他已經死了。」  
「但依然有偽造死亡證明可能性⋯」  
「查爾斯。」  
艾瑞克冰藍色的眼睛就像一場即將到來的暴風雪：「你還記得我們經歷過的歧視跟威脅嗎？外地人認為住在變種鎮的人都是貧窮的怪胎，他們應該被送去馬戲團⋯你教過的學生，那些畢業後離開變種鎮的小孩有幾人不隱藏自己的身世？」  
「我沒忘記，艾瑞克，但內森不是外人。」  
「少丟給我那套所有人都可以和平共處的大同思想 ！」  
「不。字面意義上，他不是外人。」  
查爾斯從公文袋裡抽出另一張紙遞給對方。艾瑞克只瞥了一眼就將紙扔到桌上。哼道：「這種文件也可以偽造。」  
「的確。」查爾斯同意。「漢克手邊正好有兩人的血液樣本，我想現在檢驗報告已經出來了。」

門外傳來急促的腳步聲，一個人衝進來——斯科特・薩摩斯。就算經過了這麼多年，在查爾斯眼裡他依然像個魯莽、徬徨的青少年。

「他在哪裡？」斯科特問，試圖以激動的口吻隱藏住顫抖。

他的兩位導師一言不發。艾瑞克難以置信的望著他，查爾斯臉上則是苦澀的失望。他忍不住為自己辯解道：「我之前完全一無所知！那是我跟琴分開的那段時間⋯在曼哈頓⋯我們根本沒有認真的關係！那只是⋯只是一次酒後的一夜情⋯」

回應他的依然是一段可怕的死寂。  
艾瑞克率先打破沈默：「他在樓上。」斯科特正要跑開，但查爾斯叫住了他：「斯科特。」  
那位年長教授嚴正的說：「那是你虧欠他的。」  
「我知道。 」 男人痛苦地呢喃，轉身離開。艾瑞克看了眼查爾斯沈下來的臉色，起身追上樓。

+++  
變種鎮警局的拘役室充其量只是位在二樓的一間小辦公室，只是牆上鑲了一根長鐵桿，窗戶多了幾條灰柵欄。內特一隻手銬在牆壁的鐵桿上，臉龐因為剛才的審訊而些微青腫。這裡唯一好處是鐵桿的高度剛好足夠讓他盤腿坐在地上冥想——那是他在東方學到的一種專注方式。  
窗邊傳來某種規律的噪音，像是有人試圖切開窗戶的鐵柵欄。內特睜開眼，一把線鋸切斷了兩根鐵柵欄，一個人影從窗口鑽進來。

「我接到通報說有人的貓困在警局屋頂下不來？」

內特盯著那個罩著紅帽T的男人，不明白為什麼對方會出現。幾個小時前對方才因為他的失言而大發雷霆，但現在表現地像是完全沒有這回事。韋德聞起來像蕃茄醬，帶著酒氣跟一股淡淡的燒焦味。

「走進一個拘役區可不是我會有的想法。* 」韋德咯咯笑著。「等等⋯難道你連星際大戰都沒看過？你這人怎麼可以這麼無趣？」內特看著韋德一邊囉唆一邊從口袋掏出一根鐵絲試圖撬開他手銬的鎖，但顯然警局手銬仍足以防範一根鐵絲，韋德又拉又拽的就是沒辦法把它解開。  
「呃，內特，你介不介意再失去一隻手？」  
「我介意。」  
「該死的。」

內特偏偏頭，提示著：「你的線鋸。」  
「閉嘴!」韋德瞪了他一眼：「不需要你指導我怎麼救人，乖乖扮演你的受難公主。」但他才剛走到窗邊撿起線鋸，就聽見門口有人走來，他嚥下一句髒話，鑽進房間唯一那張辦公桌下。下一刻警長艾瑞克就走了進來，身邊跟著斯科特・薩摩斯——等等，那個中學校長在這裡幹嘛？韋德皺起眉頭，想看清楚對方的表情，但艾瑞克剛好走到辦公桌前，他只好縮回原本的位置。要是平時對方老早發覺不對勁把他揪出來揍一頓了，但現在那個警長的注意力完全放在另外兩人身上，連窗戶少了兩根柵欄都沒發現。

斯科特蹲在內森面前，他的聲調聽起來像是竭力維持冷靜：「她⋯瑪德琳什麼都沒跟我說，如果我早知道她懷孕的話，我一定會回去找她——」

「你找不到的。因為你離開之後，瑪德琳就帶著早產的兒子離開了曼哈頓。那小孩感染了罕見病毒，等終於有適當醫療資源時他的左手跟左眼都必須切除以保命。」內森望著斯科特蒼白的臉，平板地問：「那時你在哪裡？我的父親。」

斯科特垂下頭，「我⋯我很遺憾。我會盡可能彌補你，但前提是你要好好配合警方調查。」

「我已經沒什麼好跟警方說的了。」  
「你說的最好是實話！」艾瑞克厲聲說，差點衝上前,但斯科特攔住他：「拜託！艾瑞克，給他一點時間。看在我的份上——」

艾瑞克甩開斯科特的手，大步走出房間。斯科特在離開前又看了內特一眼，欲言又止。拘役室的門又鎖上了。從頭到尾內森臉上都面無表情，像塊頑強的岩壁。

韋德從桌子下爬出來。「你為什麼沒告訴我你是斯科特的私生子？」  
「那不重要。」  
「但我錯失了一個可以嘲笑他的機會！偉大的校長先生竟然有這麼大個的私生子⋯呃，我是說，家家有本難念的經。」韋德用線鋸割斷內特的手鍊跟腳鍊，全程花不到兩分鐘。這個項目滿分。  
「為什麼你要幫我？」內特問：「你不擔心我真的是殺人犯？」  
「我還是縱火犯呢。」韋德頓了一下，像是也被這句話嚇了一跳，但他臉上的陰鬱只短暫維持一秒，接著又換上那副輕浮的笑容。「來吧公主。從這個窗戶跳下去。有專業的消防員在你身邊，你頂多斷一條腿。」  
「這樣馬上就會被警察發現的。」  
「他們才不會，他們可都忙著呢。」

內特投來一個懷疑的眼神，韋德得意地解釋：「我在警局郵箱放了一個定時炸藥⋯幹嘛用那個眼神看我？引爆不明炸裂物也是消防員的專業能力之一！」  
「你瘋了嗎？」  
「你現在才知道嗎？」

樓下傳來一聲巨響，接著三次連續爆炸聲，斷斷續續夾雜著尖叫跟咒罵。

「你引爆了幾顆炸藥？」內特驚異地問。  
「只有一顆。」韋德無辜地補上一句：「我發誓。」

內特看著韋德，對方一邊碎唸那部科幻電影的台詞一邊對窗戶柵欄拉劃線鋸。外頭透進來的光線將背光的男人映照成一塊怪異的剪影。無庸置疑，對方就是個瘋子，但他自己的生命也一直是團混亂。現在他們在同一條船上了。

外面走廊傳來的奔跑跟叫喊聲有越來越近的趨勢。內特搶過線鋸將窗戶上剩下的柵欄切開，接著伸手勾過韋德的腰一把將他扛到肩上。對方怪叫一聲，嘴上卻一點也沒消停：「OK，你想要英雄電影式的降落方式？我懂，但其實這種降落方式很傷膝蓋——」

內特觀察了一下窗外地形，退後幾步開始助跑。

「不管怎麼說，內特，你要跳的時候跟我說一聲——啊啊啊啊！」

內特精準地跳過鐵刺網，落地時僅屈膝稍微減緩衝擊，接著就扛著韋德的姿勢衝刺到對街。他退到巷口，看到濃煙從警局建築另一面飄散出來，剛剛的爆炸一定延燒到其他地方了。

他們穿過那條小巷跑到隔壁街，韋德的車就停在那裡。隔壁街幾乎空無一人，除了人行道上——盲眼艾爾站在那裡，手上還提著一袋貓食跟日用品。她準確地將臉朝向他們的方向，悠悠地說：「你們可真會挑約會時間。」  
韋德說：「艾爾，幫個忙，如果有人朝這裡走過來就假裝摔倒爬不起來。」  
「哼！白痴。」艾爾不屑地撇撇嘴：「別忘了帶套子！」

兩人鑽進韋德的車裡。「她可靠嗎？」內特問。  
「世界絕無僅有的可靠。」韋德一邊發動引擎一邊碎唸著：「要逃去哪？這個小鎮TMD就這麼點大！」  
「我以為你來救我前會有計畫。」  
「這個嘛，我的計劃就是沒有計劃—— Holy Shit!」韋德緊急踩下煞車。馬路前方堵滿了警車——看來全鎮的警車都出動了。紅藍色的光線交互打在韋德那台灰色小車的引擎蓋上。

內特解開安全帶。「留在車上，如果他們問起就說是我脅迫你的。」  
「什麼？你要去哪裡？」  
「去把事情解決。」  
「解決？又被當成殺人犯抓起來打一頓？那是種解決方法，但太缺劇情轉折，讀者不會同意⋯我也不會同意！」  
「⋯⋯」  
「兄弟，劫持人質真的是不錯的主意，你就抓著一個倒霉蛋大叫我要殺掉這條街上的所有人，包管警察不敢靠近你半步。」  
「⋯⋯」  
「別對我眨巴著你的性感眼睛，告訴你，我是超有用的人質！可以幫你打手槍還可以幫你疊一個鬆餅塔⋯你喜歡鬆餅嗎？」  
「⋯⋯」  
「其實剛剛跳下窗戶時我扭到腳了，內特，你不會丟下我吧？」韋德努力擺出最好的小狗眼睛，一邊抓住內特的右手在上面畫圈圈。  
內特嘆了一口氣。「閉嘴。跟我換位子。」

幾個員警已經從車裡走出來舉著槍靠近他們的車。  
「從車裡出來！把雙手舉起來！」  
「為什麼威爾遜會在那裡？」  
「等一下，有人需要幫助⋯盲眼艾爾摔到背了！」

在人群為了扶起那個老太太亂成一團時，內森踩了油門，讓車子以倒退的方式行進，接著在下個街口調轉車頭以些微之差閃過迎面衝來的一輛警車，衝出了包圍網。

「真有你的！」韋德吹了一聲口哨。「 你在床上也這麼機智嗎？」  
他們身後響起嘈雜的警笛聲。

 

++++

「貝琪！這裡很危險，快走！」  
「讓⋯讓菲利浦？」

男人穿著他最愛的那件白色帶黑紋的忍者裝——他們一起沈迷忍者文化好一段時間——抓著她的肩膀用力搖晃。面罩露出的藍色眼眸映照著驚慌，一點也不像他平常沈穩的作風。  
讓是她多年好友，曾經的暗戀對象，死於一場車禍。

「讓⋯發生什麼事了？為什麼你會在這裡？你不是已經⋯」  
「沒時間了，貝琪，快離開教堂，這裡不安全！妳必須通知其他人！」

她想抓住讓的手腕，但對方變成一團影子消失在四周升起的白霧裡。

貝琪修女驚醒過來，這才發現自己正趴在辦公桌上打瞌睡。從昨晚就喪失睡眠的身體到某個時間點就失去控制。她瞪大眼，扶著額頭，因為剛才的夢境渾身顫抖。鎮民總戲稱她為靈媒，但她並不相信鬼魂，就算真有任何魔物，也是出自人們靈魂的心魔。  
但是讓已經去世好幾年了，這是第一次出現在她的夢裡，還帶來一個警告。  
這裡不安全。

這裡當然不安全。變種鎮不安全，有一家人被殺害，有兩個孩子失蹤。但為什麼讓叫她離開教堂？

貝琪衝到沃倫的辦公室，門沒鎖，但沃倫也不見人影。就算要逃出這裡，她也得先確認沃倫平安。她安靜地移動到教堂外，輕輕推開門。她聞到一股血腥的氣味。

沃倫背對著她跪在十字架前。 

「沃倫，你在做什麼⋯？你還好嗎？」

那位金髮牧師慢慢回過頭，臉上有一瞬間的困惑，接著露出一個令人安心的笑容。

「貝琪，妳來了，我有點事情要跟妳說⋯」  
「她就是你說的修女？」另一個陌生的嗓音說。靈蝶這才注意到第一排座位坐著一個人，他很高大，整個人罩在一件黑色的風衣下，血腥味就是從他身上傳來的。  
「你是誰？」她警戒地靠向大門。  
「別緊張，貝琪。」沃倫溫和地說：「這位是恩·薩巴努爾。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *賓尼兔：bug bunny，一款美國經典動畫  
> *走進一個拘役區可不是我會有的想法：Marching into a detention area is not what I had in mind. 1977年舊版星際大戰裡的韓蘇洛在被要求去營救莉亞公主時的台詞。


	6. Chapter 6

++++  
這全是你的錯，埃文可以在昆廷的眼裡看到這句話。

陽光從穀倉窗口透進來，但他們所處的角落只有一大片陰影，身下只感覺到幾根粗糙的稻草。綁匪打了一流的繩結，他們嘴裡塞著布條，只能像兩團稻草團一樣死板地並排躺著。  
他們原本在亞利安娜家參加睡衣派對，在看完一部恐怖片後有人提議玩真心話大冒險，但沒多久就發展成聊八卦比賽。昆廷覺得這遊戲蠢透了，偷偷拉著他躲到屋外。儘管這不是他們交往以來第一次接吻，他依然無法克制地紅透了臉。接著一個高大陌生的身影突然出現在他們面前：「可以幫個忙嗎？」對方彬彬有禮地問。  
「滾遠點，外地人。」昆廷粗魯地說。  
「昆廷！凱蒂老師說我們要幫助別人⋯」  
「我才不管她說過什麼，這混蛋打擾到我了。」

他不想顯得無禮，而且對方看起來真的很急迫的樣子。埃文站起身，走向那個男人。  
「你需要幫什麼忙嗎？」

現在回想起來，這真是一個大錯誤。  
他們從一開始就不該相信那個外地來的律師。

 

++++  
「我第一次遇到大人時甚至還沒完成神學院學位。」金髮的男人如囈語般低喃，藍眼閃耀著狂熱的光芒。「我那時就決定要為他效命，但他說我太年輕，讓我先完成學業。幾年後就傳出他死亡的消息，我完全迷失了⋯直到半年前，我接到一通秘密電話⋯大人還活著！甚至決定前來變種鎮，他的故鄉！我們之間竟然有這樣深厚的關聯，而大人一直記著我，也核可了我⋯貝琪，妳知道這讓我有多快樂嗎？」

靈蝶坐在座椅上，雙手被縛在身後，感到呼吸困難。沃倫竟然是這瘋狂戰犯的跟隨者，也許她從來沒有真正理解過這個人。  
「沃倫⋯」貝琪痛苦地問：「梅迪遜一家的謀殺案跟你有關嗎？」  
沃倫皺起眉：「我們別無選擇。昨晚那家孩子為了追球跑到教堂撞見天啓大人——要是大人的行蹤被傳出去，我們一切努力都將化為泡影。」  
「所以你就殺了他們？」  
「我負責對他們的晚餐下藥，並從旅館拿走內森律師的刀。他那把刀維持的很鋒利——不愧是未來的戰爭騎士。」沃倫伸手撥了撥修女的頭髮：「貝琪，為什麼難過？我們是為更高的志向所做的犧牲⋯」他正要說些什麼，另一個粗嘎聲音打斷了他：「死亡。」天啓從教堂的側門走回來，他將兜帽放下來，露出灰藍的皮膚與延伸至顴骨的線條。  
「是的，天啓大人？」  
「街上到處是巡邏的警車，剛剛鎮上的廣播說戰爭逃跑了。」  
「別擔心，他一定是到森林裡了。他來鎮上第一天起就一直在森林閒晃，相信愚蠢的重生儀式。」  
「的確。」天啓點頭，從風衣內袋抽出一把短刀。沃倫快步擋到靈蝶前面：「大人？」  
「她知道了，必須要殺掉她。」  
「貝琪可以成為我們的助力，她有能力，在鎮上也很有信譽，她可以替我們打掩護——對吧？貝琪？妳可以理解吧？天啓大人的崇高理想⋯」沃倫轉頭望向黑髮女人，語調軟了下來：「拜託，與其毫無價值的死去，不如為他效命。」  
貝琪看了沃倫一眼，慢慢點頭：「沃倫是對的，我加入你。你需要四個追隨者才能重振旗鼓——」她黑色的眼眸毫無溫度：「但沒有人能成為傳說中永生的王。」

天啓大笑。「不錯，我欣賞妳的勇氣。」下一秒他用力砍穿靈蝶身旁的椅背，再將刀子從顫抖的女人身旁拔出來，割斷綁縛的繩索。  
「人的確不能永生，但志業可以流傳。」天啓用刀刃比劃著她的臉龐，陰冷地說：「妳以為我來變種鎮只是要招募戰爭？不，我來這裡是為了帶走我的子嗣——那個叫作埃文的小孩。」

 

++++  
白髮的男人小心地檢查一遍四周，才迅速移動到農場外圍的石牆，不久，他身後就響起小碎步夾雜著哼唱。  
「You keep me silent when I should shout～You make me cry and you make me come*——幹嘛？」韋德停下腳步：「你又想堵住我的嘴巴了？」

他們剛才在柯特的旅店前丟下車，翻進隔壁人家院子，等一群警察蜂擁進旅店後才走回來，從無人的警車停放的道路離開。唯一驚險的是艾瑞克突然從旅店二樓探出頭，內特即時抓著他躲到一台警車後掩住他的嘴——那手指可真性感。

內特沉著臉：「我要把你留在這裡了。」  
「呃，我剛剛是不是把性感手指那句說出來了？」  
「⋯⋯」  
「但我是個襯職的人質！內特，你不能劫持一半就辭退人質，那會是綁匪之恥。」

內特沒理他，逕自往前走。韋德看了看四周：「嘿！這裡是農場男孩家的農場！我小時候總想騎騎他家的馬——啊！哈囉！」他伸手拍拍一顆好奇探出來的馬頭。那匹棕色帶白斑的馬友好地嘶鳴一聲，伸出長長的舌頭舔他的兜帽。韋德朝牠的鼻孔拍了一巴掌，卻迎來一陣鼻涕雨。  
「噁！」他往後退了一步，卻發現柵欄門也跟著他的動作往外敞開。薩姆那個蠢蛋一定沒把馬廄門關緊，不然為什麼他一碰就開？ 韋德感覺一股棕色的風迅速掃過，轉過頭只見到遠處地平線上一個小點， 一下就消失了。呃，算了，薩姆應該不會介意。  
「內特？你到底來這裡幹嘛？」他喊道，在沒得到回應後乾脆跟著走進剛剛內特進入的穀倉。穀倉很暗，但他還是可以看見地上躺著兩個小孩，手腳被繩索捆著，嘴裡塞著布條。  
「老天！你們口味玩這麼重？」  
「不，是我。」內特說：「抱歉。但情勢緊急，我不得不這麼做。」

韋德驚異地看了他一眼。內特感到心裡一沉，但還是沈默地跟著對方替兩個孩子鬆綁。昆廷在雙手重獲自由後就想朝他揮拳，但被他閃了過去。

「你們有受傷嗎？」韋德問。  
「沒有，我們很好。」那個黑髮男孩坐起身，生氣地質問：「韋德，你為什麼跟他在一起？這人利用了我們⋯利用了大家對他的信任！」  
內特看了韋德一眼，對方很認真地聽他的受害者解釋事情經過，臉藏在兜帽下看不清表情。他吸了一口氣，試圖解釋：「有個叫天啓的通緝犯與埃文可能有血緣關係，現在他就在鎮上，我認為他可能會來對埃文下手——」  
「喔對，你說的是天啓？」昆廷不屑地說：「恩・薩巴努爾，國際戰犯？他在五年前就已經在戰爭裡被官方評定死亡了。」  
「你綁了兩個小孩，只是為了防範一個死了五年的人綁架他們？」韋德懷疑地問：「昨晚你離開我家後就是去幹這件事？」  
「是。」  
「然後又砍了梅迪遜一家？」  
「不是。」  
「你們在說什麼？」埃文震驚地插話：「鎮上還發生什麼事了？」  
「呃⋯梅迪遜一家被殺害了。」韋德微微低下頭碎念：「但也不一定是他殺的⋯」

內特感覺胸口那股不安感在擴大。他知道韋德有多重視這個孩子，但他必須阻止天啓，不管使用什麼手段，但當韋德發現他欺騙自己後，那股不安感又繼續膨脹，伴隨陣陣刺痛。他突然意識到這種感覺是恐懼。「在一切結束後我會自首的。」他冷硬地表示。

昆廷不懷好意地笑著：「不用麻煩，我現在就可以幫你。」他找出被扔進稻草堆的手機，開機，播了通電話：「嘿～親愛的老師！我是昆廷——冷靜，冷靜！聽我說，我跟埃文剛剛被人綁架了，你絕對猜不到綁匪是誰——」

內特還沒確定該先搶走對方的手機還是直接逃走，手腕猛地被人扯住，戴著兜帽的男人抓著他往外跑。  
「韋德？你在幹什麼？」埃文緊張地大喊。  
韋德的身子頓了一下，隨即繼續跑，但不忘扔下一句：「你跟泡泡糖頭好好待在原地！」

++++  
韋德並沒有直接帶著他逃走，只是躲進距離穀倉不遠的馬廄裡。內特沒有表示意見。他們安靜地看著兩個孩子跟搜救隊會合離開後，韋德才轉過頭，用唇型問他：現在去哪？  
內特比了森林的方向。

一路上只有兩人踩在潮濕的泥土與衣服刷過樹叢的沙沙聲。

「韋德，你相信我。」內特小心地開口說。  
韋德發出一聲介於驚嚇與嘔吐的噪音：「OK，現在我才知道⋯你的宿敵是五年前的死人？所以我們要跟殭屍對決嗎？終於要在這無聊故事裡來點奇幻元素了嗎？」

內特皺起眉頭，看起來很困惑。韋德忍下狂戳對方額頭的衝動。那傢伙竟然是綁架犯？搞什麼鬼？但反正埃文跟昆廷的四肢跟頭都還好好黏在身上，內特也不是殺人犯——他是嗎？他剛剛提到一個什麼天啓⋯但苦艾爾說那是五年前的死人！五歲的殭屍！這種事情怎麼能錯過！

「韋德！你有在聽嗎？」內特抓著他的肩膀大力搖晃著。  
「什麼？」韋德煩躁地拍掉對方的手。這才注意到他們已經走到森林中心的祭壇。內特剛才鬆動的表情已經回復成撲克臉。「從現在起要萬分小心，一有什麼狀況就躲起來，千萬別往前衝。」  
「你聽起來像個戰地指揮官。」  
「韋德，我是認真的！要是一有失誤你可能就會死！」  
韋德翻了個白眼。「是、是，士兵，都聽你的。」他看著內特繞過那些覆著青苔的灰白岩塊，從一個圖騰柱後撿起一把鐵鍬。  
「長官，你要用這個對付殭屍？那看起來相當具有殺傷力。」  
內特沒理會他的嘲諷，只是拿著鐵鍬開始鏟土，沒多久就挖出一個長型箱，裡面是一隻怪異的金屬手，看起來就像火箭筒與鋼爪的混合物。  
「我怎麼不知道這個古祭壇還會生成高科技異形手，它可以給我一對高科技金屬貓耳嗎？」  
「它不會。這是我放在這裡的。」內特回道，脫下西裝外套跟襯衫，只剩下一件黑色背心。他將那隻金屬手臂裝上左肩，按下啟動鈕，手臂亮起信號燈，肩部的機甲自動調整與肌肉契合。  
「這是你的義肢？看起來更像某種改良火箭筒。——之前幹嘛不早裝上？」  
「律師不需要這種東西，現在是緊急狀況。」

帶著這條手臂的確穿不下任何一件西裝上衣，韋德撿起地上的襯衫，想著能用什麼理由夾帶回去。對面的樹林傳來聲響，似乎有人正穿過樹叢朝這裡走來。

「找好掩護，待在原地別動。」內特低聲說，他的左手下臂的機甲殼開啟，就像隨時準備發射榴彈。  
韋德看見有三個人影⋯等等，三個？可是在內特的說法裡只有一個超級大壞蛋，不是嗎？  
「內特？」他回過頭，但剛才還在身邊的壯漢已經消失了。

 

+++  
他們腳邊的地面突然炸開了，靈蝶驚叫一聲，壓低身子以預防更多炮擊：「那是什麼？」  
天啓興奮的回答：「戰爭。」他抽出一把手槍，拇指壓下擊錘。

內特注意到天啓身邊那個人是鎮上的修女。他按下左手的按鈕，切換成殺傷力較低的彈匣，瞄準天啓的胸口。但就在他射擊時，目標突然抓住身旁的女人擋到前面，內特即時偏移左手，子彈打在附近的樹上。他正要轉換射擊位置，後腦卻遭到一記重擊。  
一個金髮的身影舉著球棒攻擊他，內特記得那是鎮上的牧師。他用左手抓住球棒試圖解除沃倫的武裝，但天啓撲上來重擊他的頭，他感覺鮮血從額頭上的傷口流進眼睛裡，機械臂發出強制解除的警告音，然後自動脫離他的左肩。天啓將他的機械臂扔開。「我的子嗣在哪？」  
「你不會得到重生的機會，天啓。」  
天啓殘忍地笑著，舉起槍。

「嘿！瑞克・葛林姆斯！*」一個人影從旁邊竄出，韋德拿著鐵鍬用力劈向天啓的背。天啓不屑地躲開，轉身抓住男人用力摔到地上。「不！」內特低吼一聲，大力朝後撞擊他的箝制者。沃倫鬆開手,向後倒下。內特沒有理會他，直接撲向天啓。但缺少左臂的輔助，天啓很輕易就抓到他的空隙，他的大腿中了一槍，天啓將他踹倒在地，用鞋尖踩住他的傷口。「戰爭⋯總是這樣衝動，妄想修正一切。關於這點你我其實並無多少差距。我們可以一起改造這個世界——透過殺戮跟犧牲。」

+++  
「貝琪！全天堂最正的修女！妳知道我一直都喜歡妳，不用這麼熱情勾引我⋯」  
黑髮修女沒理他，只是用擒拿術繼續抓著他。  
「妳真的只需要問一聲就好，我會預先洗好床單⋯」  
「閉嘴，威爾遜。 」 沃倫掐住韋德的喉嚨：「少打我女人的主意。」  
「別傷了他！」貝琪叫道。  
「我不會傷了他，他知道天啓大人的事情，所以⋯」沃倫撿起沾血的球棒。  
「沃倫，我承認我曾在你的花圃裡尿尿，但它們都還活得好好的⋯」就在韋德想著該如何踹沃倫胯下前，對方就突然動作一滯，然後痛苦地倒下。  
沃倫低下頭，一隻纖白的手握著刀刺入他的肋骨間。「貝琪⋯？」  
「對不起⋯沃倫⋯我必須如此⋯」  
韋德向前一拳打昏沃倫：「希望他能睡久一點。」貝琪抽泣著，一邊緊壓住牧師的傷口。  
「別擔心，貝琪。這裡有個專業的消防隊員——妳需要幫忙做心肺復甦術嗎？」

 

+++  
森林遠方傳來警笛跟叫喊聲。天啓回過頭，望著剛剛被他拖行的俘虜。「我決定將你留給警察，會有人作證指控你是唯一的元凶。我可以另外找替代的戰爭騎士。」他們身後傳來一陣馬蹄聲，那是一匹棕色帶白斑的馬。天啓瞪大眼，咒罵地閃開那匹馬，內特卻趁這個空檔絆倒他的步伐，回身用右肘痛擊天啓的臉。天啓低吼一聲，迅速爬起身，但內特搶先一步抓起地上的槍。  
「呵呵⋯」恩・薩巴努爾笑道：「對，你想復仇？那就來吧，現在就結束這一切!」  
「警察馬上就來了。這次你逃不掉的。」  
天啓不為所動：「我已經死過了一次，我總是可以找到體系上的漏洞⋯你如果相信司法制裁就不會親自來緝捕我，現在你又要放跑我一次？讓那些因你而死的人白白犧牲？」  
「閉嘴！」  
「你不想親手了結這一切嗎？」

手槍開了火，但同時天啓也射出藏在袖口的匕首。內特的右手因為突襲的傷口而失了準頭，剛剛那槍打到地上。天啓已經往前奔逃出一段距離，他舉槍瞄準那人的頭部。  
「內特！」另一個身影卻突然衝出來，阻擋他的視線。  
「讓開！」  
「夠了，內特。警察逮住他了，把槍放下。」  
內特看到一小群人聚集在遠方，將天啓押送離開。他的視線有一瞬間的模糊，就像爆炸的硝煙熏著了他的眼。他看見燃燒的屋宅，傾頹的殘壁，成堆的斷肢與屍體。  
這永遠也不會結束， _那些逝去的人再也不會回來了_ 。

「普莉西拉。你想來點胸撞胸嗎？」韋德試著裝出一副輕鬆的口吻，卻準備隨時迎來失控的槍擊。

有一種火極為致命，就是當一個房間裡的火看似燒盡熄滅時，只要打開房間門，便會爆炸般地產生足以燒毀一切的大火。  
但韋德就是忍不住想開那扇門。

他走向那個眼神失焦的士兵，粗魯的拉低對方的頭，擦掉男人額上的鮮血，那些污漬跟他的紅色衣袖混雜在一起難以辨析。內特的臉像是蒙上了一層灰，緊鎖的眉間透著怒氣跟疼痛，呼吸聲就像一隻困在陷阱裡的動物。接著他鬆開手，那把槍落到地上。  
韋德伸臂環住對方壯碩的肩膀，嗅著那股混著火藥跟血的刺鼻味，但硬梆梆的胸口卻意外舒適。內特身體緊繃了好一段時間，直到韋德開始覺得也許對方又要爆發時，一隻手慢慢地撫上他的背。他暗暗鬆了口氣。從這個角度看不見警察的位置，但他可以聽到瑞雯警官警告犯人的說話聲，還有警長艾瑞克——噢！真想看看他現在的表情，一定值得放進博物館珍藏——  
一群急促的步伐朝他們跑來，然後是漢克跟小淘氣的聲音。他們試圖說服內特放開韋德去就醫，因為男人緊抓著韋德像是把他當成一塊火災後安撫傷患用的毯子。

「韋德，叫他放開！」小淘氣急切地說：「內森先生⋯你聽得見我說的話嗎？我們需要檢查你的傷勢⋯你可以先放開韋德嗎？我們必須⋯」  
「還是你們有提供雙人擔架？ 或是叫誰送一輛推車來？這鎮的醫院連一台能開進森林裡的救護車都沒有，服務也太差了吧？」韋德還沒抱怨完，內特就鬆開了手。「謝謝你。」他輕聲說，臉色還是有些蒼白，但眼睛裡又重新燃起一點光亮。

一群人湧上來七手八腳地要把內特推上擔架，韋德想幫忙卻被擠出人群外，還莫名其妙也被拉上另一副擔架。他正準備大罵時，一個沙啞的聲音憤恨地說：「威爾遜，你到底又惹上什麼麻煩？」  
韋德抬起頭，看到羅根站在一旁，從這個角度來看他奇蹟地依然很矮。羅根看起來一點也沒有要抬擔架的意思，於是韋德繼續躺在擔架上，伸了個懶腰：「你指的是哪個？幫被誤解的罪犯抓住另一個罪犯？」他轉過臉，看到鋼人跟漢克正抬起內特，貝琪跟著沃倫的擔架往救護車的方向走。

「他的確是他媽的罪犯！」羅根咬著牙說：「他綁架了我的學生。」  
韋德頓了頓，哼道：「至少他是為了好的動機。」  
羅根咒罵著，低聲道：「我不知道他過去經歷過什麼，但那傢伙真是一團混亂。」  
「不能同意你更多。」韋德竊笑著：「你到底要不要抬傷患？」  
「給我滾下來自己走！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *引自澳大利亞歌手Sia的單曲《Hostage》的歌詞片段。  
> *瑞克・葛林姆斯(Rick Grimes): 美國影集Walking Dead中的主角


	7. Chapter 7

++++  
天啓落網了，在送審前都將被拘役在警局，隨時被嚴密的看守。因這次事件受傷的人都得到了治療，一切幾乎恢復祥和，幾乎。  
  
一次劇烈的撞擊讓整個房間的牆壁都隨之搖晃。韋德背抵著牆，卻迴避不了那個步步近逼的人影。「可⋯可是⋯那是劍齒虎的線鋸！」他驚慌地大叫。  
艾瑞克冰冷地說：「拘役室裡遭破壞的窗戶附近到處都是你的指紋。」  
「那不能證明任何事！」他努力在對方的殺人瞪視下擠出一個虛假的笑容。  
「解釋放在警局門口的三顆自製炸彈。」  
「我明明只放在置物櫃！⋯呃喔。」  
  
「夠了，艾瑞克。」X教授將輪椅滑到辦公室門口，交疊雙臂看著兩人。「我想韋德已經學到教訓了。雖然作法很有問題，但要不是他幫助內森逃獄，天啓對鎮上造成的傷害將更超乎想像。」  
  
那個警長狠瞪了韋德一眼，不情願地鬆開抓著對方領子的手。韋德長舒出一口氣，扶著牆壁跌跌撞撞地退出辦公室。「謝了，查克。」他朝查爾斯揮揮手，接著屁股就遭殃了，艾瑞克提起他的領子將他一把摔出警局。  
他以臉朝下的姿勢趴落在草坪，在幾句夾雜呼痛聲的抱怨後，才開始檢視剛剛對方用來攻擊自己的武器——叉子!艾瑞克什麼時候這麼有創意了？  
  
++++  
小淘氣對他的傷口毫無同情心，甚至還雪上加霜地大肆嘲笑。為什麼這種不合格醫師還沒被吊銷執照？韋德一邊腹誹，一邊偷偷拔掉她的電腦插頭。當他走出診療間時，腦中一股聲音就催促著他快點離開，但怪異的是難以移動他的腳步。身後傳來小淘氣斷斷續續的咒罵聲。他竊笑起來，最後還是選擇走上二樓階梯，繞過兩名看守的警察進入那間病房。  
  
內特躺在病床上，除了額上一塊乾淨紗布，看起來幾乎不像個傷患。他完好的那隻藍色眼珠對上韋德的視線：「你又惹麻煩了？」  
「沒資格說我，大個子。」  
內特看著韋德不耐煩地用指關節輕敲床頭邊緣，他記得對方最討厭的地方就是醫院。他垂下眼，將手放在那條蓋住傷腿的被單上。「其實你不用特地過來，漢克說會讓我提早出院。」  
「我沒有特地過來，只是艾瑞克拿了一把叉子捅到我的屁眼。」韋德看了看對方毫無動搖的臉：「不相信？要我脫下褲子給你看嗎？」  
「⋯可以幫我裝杯水嗎？」  
「我不是你的貼身女僕，普莉西拉。」  
「你可以選擇當其他角色。」  
「像是⋯你的貼身內衣？」  
內特的嘴角微微上揚。「把水裝來，然後我們可以討論。」  
「成交！」韋德一掃臉上的陰霾，興奮地衝向飲水機。但下一秒病房門突然彈開，一個醫師慌張地衝進來。韋德手上的水杯掉在地上。  
「妳的電腦跟我一點關係都沒有！」他辯解著。小淘氣回以一聲惱怒的咆哮，接著焦躁地宣告：「鎮上來了一群報社記者。」  
「一群記者？」韋德從窗邊往外窺視，醫院門口聚集了一小群人，瑞雯跟艾力克斯正在攔阻他們。「他們真以為可以在這裡製造國際版頭條？」  
「我們已經拒絕受訪了，這裡還有傷患——操他的，他們不會有機會靠近的。」小淘氣粗聲說。  
「看來變種鎮需要一個發言人⋯」  
「你想受訪？」內特問。  
韋德愣了一下，沮喪地說：「不，這張爛臉可不上相。」  
  
  
+++  
鎮民們達成一致的共識，對於內森綁架的部分閉口不談。唯一的例外是昆廷。那個叛逆的學生直說要將所有真相抖出來，每個教職員都緊張地勸說阻止，但羅根反倒是睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。  
  
「昆廷！內森道過歉了，大家都決定這麼做，你就不能配合嗎？」埃文跟在昆廷身後追問。  
「少囉唆，天啓小孩。」  
「別這樣叫我！」埃文惱怒地叫道。只要想到天啓跟自己的可能血緣關係就讓他全身發寒。他寧願相信克拉斯特叔叔一直以來告訴自己的身世版本：他只是一個在德州出生的小孤兒，沒什麼特別的。  
昆廷聳了聳肩，絲毫沒對他的心情表達關心。埃文哀怨地跟著對方翻過學校圍牆。上課鐘響了。對方停下動作：「你搞什麼鬼？好學生就該在打鐘時乖乖坐在教室裡。」  
「在你原諒內森之前，我都會一直跟著你，確保你不會在記者前亂說話。」  
昆廷煩躁地掃了他一眼。「白痴——我才不會說出去。」  
「那你為什麼要跟大家說你要把真相說出去？」  
「因為，」那個反社會的青少年壞笑道：「看那些人驚慌失措的樣子很愉快。」  
埃文嘆了一口氣。  
  
  
+++  
「查爾斯，這就是你所謂的團結?」艾瑞克沉聲說。從最近鎮上的輿論傾向不難推論帶風向的人。  
X教授交叉手指放在膝上：「難道你要看著斯科特的兒子去坐牢？」  
「作為變種鎮的一份子，我反對。但作為警長，我贊成。」  
「起訴書的文字是死的，更重要的是人的動機與所造成的結果。」  
「那交由法官裁決。犯了罪理應承受對應的懲罰。」  
  
辦公室的門突然開了，斯科特拘謹地通知：「原定時間到了。」  
他們交換了一個眼神，隨著斯科特出門，進入記者會現場。  
  
+++  
在一週內法院就送來了聽證會通知。除了天啓，變種鎮總共有兩人遭到起訴，另外還有內森。韋德沒有被起訴，但他在天啓跟內特的案子裡都被列為重要證人出席，雖然他反復無常又矛盾連連的證詞讓錄口供的警察面臨崩潰邊緣。  
審訊前一天，所有案件相關人，與幾位堅持陪同的鎮民搭上了前往法院的火車。  
  
「我覺得那兩個小鬼有綑綁癖⋯不知道，內特說了些關於五歲殭屍的故事⋯等等，這是什麼？『其他供詞由於過於缺乏邏輯，亦與案情無關因此予以省略，僅列在附件。』 **他們怎麼可以這樣對重要證人** ！」韋德大聲抗議，隨手將那張紙扔掉，內特撿起那張紀錄，將它跟其他文件一絲不苟地整理好，收進公文夾。  
「雖然還是有被判刑的可能，但證據跟口供都對我們有利。」  
「沒人擔心你，自大狂！」韋德的聲音帶有一絲怨氣。在一次旁聽內特的採訪後，他才知道對方過去當過反恐特種部隊。「真的？反恐特種部隊？我就說你根本不是律師了！騙子。」  
內特平靜地回道：「你也沒有完全跟我說真話。」  
  
但事實是，韋德自己也搞不清楚哪些話才是真的，混蛋。埃文的事就算了——雖然他還是想找一天從背後捅內特一刀——但總之，他可對這男人敞開了心胸！好吧，也不完全是，但不管是敞開三分之一的心胸還是敞開大腿，他的確試著讓內特了解自己，對吧？但內特只是一直扮演那該死的神秘角色，新聞報導都比這一週內特告訴他的資訊還多。  
  
「你還有什麼沒告訴記者的秘密？」他酸酸地問。  
內特剛硬的臉龐鬆動了一些。「我有一個女兒。」他柔聲道：「在戰場上收養的，她今年七歲。」  
「所以你就這樣丟下你女兒跑來這鬼地方追殺宿敵？幹得好，地表最強老爸。」  
「閉嘴。」  
  
「不好意思。」斯科特不知何時出現在他們的座位旁，表情藏在那副酒紅色墨鏡下：「內森，可以佔用你一些時間嗎？我們必須談談。」這個中學校長最近都在四處奔走，甚至抽不出時間來醫院探望自己的兒子。  
內特沈默地點點頭，起身。韋德抱著胸看著兩人離開。就讓臭臉父子自己去玩摔角吧。  
  
沒多久，包廂門又被打開，另一個人走進來——貝琪。  
韋德莫名感到心虛。他們並肩坐著，沈默籠罩著整個包廂。  
最後他還是開了口：「如果宣判無罪，妳還會留在鎮上嗎？」  
「是啊。總不能讓教堂跟心靈諮商室都空著。但教會應該會分派其他牧師過來⋯」  
「那個新牧師一定講不出精彩的創世故事⋯」韋德小聲嘮叨著。  
靈蝶露出一個悲傷的笑容：「你對內森是認真的嗎？」  
從以前貝琪就善於戳破他的謊言，因此也沒什麼好假裝的。他不情願地承認：「算是。」  
「好好珍惜跟他在一起的時刻。」那女人溫柔地說。火車到站了，她率先離開包廂，黑色髮絲在風中飄揚。  
車外傳來頻繁的閃光燈聲音。該死的。韋德縮在座椅上數到十，這才慢吞吞地起身，但一個高大的身影卻堵在包廂外。  
「韋德。」內特走路還是有點瘸，但依然成功在他反應過來前走過來牽住他的手。  
韋德將那隻手甩開：「頭條新聞，去把記者引開。」  
內特固執地站在原地望著他。  
「你不會以為光站在那就有什麼 _念能力_ 可以讓我移動吧？」  
「這可能是我們最後一次見面了。」男人輕聲說，不知怎地聽起來有些悲傷。  
韋德愣了一下，他沒想過聽證結束後無論是哪種結果，對方明顯都不會留在變種鎮。  
他不滿地拉起兜帽：「你簡直像個愛哭的嬰兒，內特。」  
  
靠著內特寬闊的身形他成功躲開大部份的快門閃光，但依然避不開一道帶刺的眼神——斯科特站在法院門口，視線直直落在他們交握的手，難以苟同地搖了搖頭。韋德忍下豎起中指的衝動。「嘿，內特，」他捏了捏對方的手：「關於你之前說的那件事——」  
  
+++  
聽證會超乎預期的順利。  
天啓被判無期徒刑，沃倫則因為共犯情節重大求刑十年。內森的綁架罪在衡量情況後得以免於拘役，只需要繳交罰金。貝琪的判決則是防衛過當，但也無須坐牢。  
  
這是鎮民預期過最好的審判結果，但眾人依然難以打起精神。貝琪小聲地向沃倫叮嚀，其他人則趕在法警將他拉走前拍拍他的肩。  
「沃倫是犯了錯，但我們並不能因此放棄他。比起譴責，更重要的是了解他為什麼願意追隨天啓，並犯下那些可怕的罪行。」X教授堅定地說，眾人都一致同意。這一連串事情讓他們都筋疲力盡了。  
泰瑞攏了攏頭髮，打算跟韋德談談對方剛剛在法庭上的出色表現，卻到處找不到人。  
「韋德？他跑到哪裡去了？」  
羅根哼了一聲：「那傢伙在聽證會一結束就跟內森離開了。」  
「為了躲記者？」  
「不是。律師說如果無罪獲釋就要直接回曼哈頓，那小子決定跟他一起去。」  
「什麼？」泰瑞跳了起來：「韋德從沒跟我提要離開鎮的事！」  
「他大概也沒計劃過，妳知道威爾遜是哪副德性。」羅根的聲音聽起來也有幾分無奈：「至少接下來的日子可以少一點噪音。」  
「對。」泰瑞笑了一下，眼神飄往遠方：「但說真的，我開始想念那種噪音了⋯」  
  
+++  
再十分鐘這輛列車就會抵達賓夕法尼亞車站。  
內森・薩摩斯聽著列車在軌道上奔馳的聲音，熟悉感也隨之累積、擴大。以往他會順著搭載人潮的電扶梯上升至一樓車站大廳，在那間位在大廳右側的小店買杯美式，最後才踏出車站，任灰濛濛的冷空氣迎面撲來。  
他轉頭看向那個靠著自己肩膀熟睡的男人，對方難得沒吵鬧的模樣看起來就像某種小動物，柔軟又脆弱。他並不確定帶對方回來是否是個好決定。  
當他單憑一股瘋狂的執著前往變種鎮時，曾計算過自己將會失去一切，但這趟旅程完全失序脫了軌，卻也給了他一次重新開始的機會。  
——或許可以說，是 _他們_ 。  
未來難以預見，但他已習慣直拳擊倒所有接踵而來的阻礙。  
  
「韋德，起來。我們到了。」  
韋德不情願地咕噥幾聲，坐起身轉動酸麻的脖子。他們的抵達時間正好遇到上班人潮，繁忙的人群推擠著他們，湧向出口。內特拖著行李箱跟在韋德後面。  
「別亂跑。」  
「我看得懂指示牌的字。」韋德漫不經心地回道，好奇地四處張望，飛快通過驗票口，一下就不見蹤影。內特瞥一眼自己空蕩的左袖，感到有點無奈，更多的卻是一種深沉的渴望，但他不將這些情緒展現出來，至少不是現在。  
「需要幫忙嗎？」那個讓他心煩意亂的肇因又折返回來，站在閘門對面。  
「不。」他強硬地拒絕，笨拙地用右手抽出票卡驗票再拖動行李箱走出閘門。韋德打了一個大大的哈欠，等他走過來後與他並肩前行。「你真的不需要我做什麼嗎？你看起來像隨時要抽出你的金屬臂把這個車站轟爛的樣子。   」  
「不。」他試著讓語氣聽起來不那麼暴躁，但對方似乎也不放在心上。韋德嘮叨了一會找不到哪裡有塔可攤之類的話，接著突然感嘆：「再會了，該死的髒兮兮泥巴小鎮。」  
「你說什麼？」  
「我在跟被我丟在變種鎮的分靈體道別。算了，你大概也不看哈利波特。」  
  
他還是難以理解這個男人的腦袋。  
  
+++  
「為什麼你會跟這個⋯？」黑髮男人難以置信地問，迅速掃了韋德一眼。  
「有什麼問題？」內特冰冷地回道，像是隨時準備賞他一拳。  
  
鍛造者是內特過去的戰友，在戰場上負責維護他的義肢。他的屋子充滿各種古怪的機械，像個巨型飛艇引擎。這個夏安族工程師從一開始見面就對韋德沒好印象，雖然一部分原因也是由於韋德一直覬覦他的儀器。  
 「我可以按這顆紅色按鈕嗎？」韋德比了比牆上那個放在透明小匣的紅色按鈕。  
原本還在對質的兩人對這點意見很一致：「不行。」  
  
鍛造者嘆了口氣，將一個綠色的小旅行袋遞給內特。「好吧，我不做評斷。這是你的選擇。」他轉頭對韋德說：「⋯你叫作韋德？歡迎來到曼哈頓。」  
「謝啦，怪胎工程師。很榮幸知道這裡也有很多跟我一樣的混蛋。」  
那男人並沒有因此大發脾氣，只是正色地說：「我向你道歉，也許你和你的外表不一樣⋯總之，祝你們在城裡過得愉快，有什麼需要幫忙的就打給我。 」  
  
他們離開鍛造者的屋子，搭上剛才預約的Uber。「你還好嗎？」內特詢問，雖然韋德覺得緊鎖眉頭的硬漢才最應該被問這個問題，但的確有件事讓他煩心。他把玩著行李上的標籤：「如果你女兒一看到我就開始大哭怎麼辦？你會幫我跟警察解釋嗎？」  
「她很懂事，不會這麼做。」  
「但她是個小孩，小孩就會被怪物嚇到。」  
「你不是怪物。」  
韋德噘起嘴，用拇指輕輕滑過袋子的提把，上面有一行稚氣的字跡，歪歪扭扭地寫著一個名字。  
—— _Hope_ 。  
  
  
+++  
霍普有一頭柔順的紅髮、無窮的活力以及銳利的眼睛。儘管放學時段的校門口聚集了許多家長，她還是一眼就發現了獨臂男人的位置。「爹地？爹地！」小女孩驚喜地衝上前，抱住內森：「鍛造叔叔沒說你今天回來⋯你一直很擔心的那件事解決了嗎？」  
「對。」內特用一隻手環住她，輕輕拍了拍背：「抱歉把妳丟下了。」  
「沒關係，鍛造叔叔很照顧我。」霍普放開年長的男人，好奇地望向他身旁穿著帽T的同伴。「爹地，他是誰？」  
「他是韋德，他⋯」內特想了一下，柔聲說：「他拯救了我。」  
韋德小心不露出充滿疤痕的臉嚇到霍普，但霍普微笑的拉過他的手：「很高興認識你。」  
「我也是，小蜜桃。」韋德蹲下來與對方的視線齊平：「曼哈頓是妳的地盤，對吧？之後可以帶我逛逛嗎？」  
霍普開心地點點頭。「沒問題！」  
  
艷麗的夕陽染遍了周邊的雲彩，整個天空就像烈焰一般燃燒。霍普牽著內森的右手，雀躍地哼著小調。韋德跟她講了一個冷笑話，將她逗得咯咯笑。  
一切都很美好，只是⋯內特又看了一眼左袖，下一刻他的衣角突然被扯住了。韋德的褐色眼睛認真地盯著他：「嘿，你到底想幹嘛？」  
他猶豫了一下，老實回答：「如果我有左手，現在就能牽你的手了。」  
「那有什麼問題？」韋德哼道，抓住內特的袖子，將布料在手上纏了幾圈。  
內特的臉亮了起來，甚至有點發燙，他這個樣子一定很傻，因為韋德開始竊笑了。  
「pffft——有時候我真覺得你比我還蠢，內特。下次裝回你的義肢，我不介意牽一支火箭筒。」  
「我會記住這點的。」男人故作嚴肅地說，但他眼裡的笑意出賣了他。  
「也記得裝一隻會發出激光的左眼。」  
「那是做什麼用的？」  
「誰知道⋯在床上增添聲光效果？」  
  
韋德誇張地大笑起來，於是內特扯動那隻纏住對方右手的袖子，轉頭吻上對方的唇。這個吻可以持續很久，直到霍普出聲抗議說要回家為止。  
  
  
（Torch of Sins 全文完）  
  
  



End file.
